Yo no se Amar
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Harry ama a Hermione quien sale con Krum, quien no ama a nadie, Hermione enamora a Draco para vengarse y este se enamora de ella, La situacion se complica cuando Harry descubre que tambien la ama. ¿Pero que puede ocurrir cuando no se sabe amar? DRAMIONE & HARMONY FIC OSCURO, Titulo Cambiado Antes TourmentedSouls
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

.

**PROLOGO**

Hermione Granger la chica prodigio del mundo mágico, heroína y erudita, logro amasar gran fortuna y se convirtió en una magnate multimillonaria que tenia una decena de empresas, y joven, aun muy joven, tenia al mundo en sus manos y se encontraba soltera.

Lo que una vez tubo con Ron no funciono, fue el calor de la guerra, porque frente a el respondieron sus hormonas de adolescente, pero como muchos fue quien la humillo constantemente, dándole entender que toda la gracia que tenia era ser un ratón de biblioteca y desde que eran hermanastros el lo había entendido y se había resignado.

Hermione era huérfana, sus padres muggles murieron en el tercer año en Hogwarts y la había adoptado legalmente la familia Wesley, aunque ella habia suplicado por conservar su apellido, era solo para que ella tuviera unos tutores legales mágicos legítimos y pudiera continuar en Hogwarts, pero los Wesley se habían tomado su papel muy en serio y la trataban verdaderamente como una hija.

Ella sabia que esa familia numerosa no tenia en realidad mucho dinero y no quería ser una carga así que en Hogwarts comenzó a explotar sus habilidades ayudando a los estudiantes con sus deberes y exámenes cobrando por ello. Le había sorprendido cuantos clientes tenia y lo lucrativo que eso era, no le cobraba a sus ahora hermanos Ron y Ginny, pero Harry insistía en pagarle, por lo demás, todo ocurrió como se suponía, vencieron a Voldemort y al salir de Hogwarts comenzaron a hacer su vida en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, hasta que cada uno se independizo, Harry seguía viviendo ahi, termino con Ginny desde la guerra y era un soltero también rico por la fortuna de sus padres y codiciado, pero como siempre fue su sueño Harry se había dedicado a ser Auror, así como Ron.

Se veian ocasionalmente pues para todos su hogar era la madriguera, la única familia que conocían y los mantenía en pie y con animo de que la vida realmente valía la pena, los tres amigos tenían sus esqueletos y traumas desde la guerra, Hermione tenia muchos resentimientos, hacia sus padres muertos, a nunca haber sido -la bonita- de Hogwarts en lugar de -la cerebrito-, a sentirse siempre terriblemente sola, tal vez ella no merecía ser feliz, ni vivir una vida normal, ella también había dado muerte a mortifagos que después de todo también eran personas, y muchas de esas ocasiones, cuando estaba sola frente a ellos, lo había disfrutado, u_na sangresucia matándote, superándote..._ les decía antes de hacerlo, pero se sentía perdida, tan perdida y tan sola...

Desde que comenzó a ganar su propio dinero había invertido la mayoría en Gringotts, en el ultimo año de Hogwarts ya tenia su primera empresa, Percy la había asesorado y Bill también, era dueña de una editorial a la que había llamado **GR MAGIC** y era de las mas grandes en Londres magico y Muggle. Despues, se había hecho de un viñedo y asi de forma consecutiva manejaba varios negocios, tenia uno incluso en Bulgaria, era socia minoritaria propietaria del equipo de Quidditch donde aun jugaba Krum. Entre muchos otros...

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que causar incomodidad y sufrimiento a quienes se lo causaron a ella, la hacia feliz breve y fugazmente, pero de forma deliciosa...el placer de la venganza...se asustaba un poco por esa faceta suya pero ya tampoco podía negarla...aunque nunca lo admitiría con su familia.

Entonces comenzó a hacer su vida de forma nueva y sin inhibiciones, -**Solo tiene caso vivir, si te sientes vivo-** le había dicho una vez Krum, a los 15 años en el baile, el fue el único hombre que alguna vez la trato de verdad como una mujer bella, que merecía ser amada, el le había hablado de los placeres de la vida, el baile, el vino, el sexo, el éxito, la venganza, el dinero, el poder, el control, y se lo había enseñado todo...ella había aprendido bien y superado a su Maestro.

Y siempre lo veía con admiración y amor, en su momento tuvieron una apasionada relación de pareja pero por la distancia y los compromisos de Hermione con sus empresas hicieron posible que no pudieran seguir con ese ritmo así que continuaron como amigos, y los dos estaban conformes con eso. En ocasiones Krum la visitaba a la madriguera, de jóvenes y era muy bien recibido, para ellos ya era un amigo, especialmente de Ron, quien desde un Hermione era su nueva hermana lo volvía a ver como un ídolo y lo consideraba y presumía como su amigo.

.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1.**

BY DENILEPRINCESS.

Un día el el apartamento de lujo que tenía Hermione en el centro de Londres, sobre la cama en su alcoba.

\- No tengas miedo de hacerr y de sentirr Mione, cuando te hayas cansado y te sientas libre todo mejorrarra, yo estarre siemprre a tu lado-

Ella había cambiado, delgada pero curvilínea, con el cabello castaño abundante cayendo en ondas sedosas y suaves casi a la cintura, lo miro con esperanza. Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda corto en rosa pálido de tirantes delgadisimos y exquisito, el sólo estaba en su ropa interior negra. El apartamento era amplio, el penthhouse, muy Muggle, sus muros eran de vidrio templado y podían ver toda la ciudad.

Le tomo el rostro en esas gruesas, varoniles y toscas manos y la beso dulcemente...profundamente...

Ella le llamaba cada vez que se sentía muy sola,cuando estaba molesta, el le aconsejaba como hacer que quien la había ofendido quisiera morir.

\- No puedo serr tan indispensable para ti, desde Bulgaria ..., debes buscar quien este en tu cama para que no te sientas asi...nada perrmanente, recuerda que nada lo es Mione, sólo un tiempo y después cambia, no te apegues a tus parrejas...deja que ellos lo hagan y déjalos...les harras daño pero no volverán a buscarrte y así te librarrras de ellos-

-_Les haré daño?_\- pregunto ella pensando en alguien en particular.

\- Hay alguien a quien quisierras hacerr mucho daño? ...e_namorralo y déjalo.-_

\- Si...cierto mago sangre pura...Draco Malfoy-

\- El exmorrtifago arrogante? - Krum sonrió- _Esta bien, Malfoy serra._..-

Esa noche fue de amor y planes de venganza, Krum era su maestro y ella una excelente alumna, al día siguiente el regreso a Bulgaria, se despidieron entre risas y besos, con el todo se sentía terriblemente natural, el la aceptaba, no la juzgaba y la ayudaba. sus consejos y enseñanzas le habían enseñado a seguir viviendo, a poder soportarlo todo.

.

.

.

.

Hermione sabía que Draco también estaba en el mundo de los negocios y sabía donde encontrárselo por _casualidad,_ así que planeaba sus encuentros entre reuniones empresariales y comidas apareciendo enfundada en atuendos que la hacían lucir más bella, y con satisfacción comenzaba a ver como el no podía apartar su mirada de ella y se le acercaba con temas triviales, a los que ella correspondía con amabilidad y coqueteos ligeros, hasta que finalmente el invito a salir y ella acepto sintiendo emoción por ver sus planes ir sobre ruedas. Recordaba con emoción como hacia un par de horas habia estado ahi buscandola para salir por fin, mordiéndose el labio mientras firmaba la adquisición de una nueva historia para su editorial.

**_\- Recuerdo-_**

_Draco se acercaba a ella con paso seguro, aunque su corazón bailaba el tap por acercarse a ella. - Oye Hermione, por lo que he visto en ti el mundo editorial es muy lucrativo...tal vez debería involucrarme, me encantaría que me recomendarás los pasos a seguir-_

_Ella le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, abanico sus gruesas pestañas y le dijo: - Por supuesto, cuando quieras. Te daré una tarjeta para que visites mi oficina-_

_Y se la dio. Draco pudo notar sus manos perfectas las uñas en manicura francesa impecable, su aroma envolvente._

_Terminaron la conversación con temas triviales, y el la visito en su oficina al día siguiente, Neville, era su asistente, lo hacia porque la paga era muy buena y en la editorial tenía acceso a numerosos títulos de Herbolaria Mágica, además Hermione era su amiga. Pero ella estaba feliz de tenerlo no había nadie tan eficiente como Neville._

_Draco llego y se encontró impresionado por el edificio cede de la editorial de Hermione, de 6 pisos en una de las avenidas principales de Londres a la vista de todos porque también era una editorial Muggle, el había pasado mas de una hora en escoger que ponerse y a pesar de que no era una cita se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, ni cuando vería el señor oscuro se ponía así de nervioso...-__maldición Controlate!__-pensaba-_

_El no podía evitar ir de vestir, con una camisa verde hierba, con el cuello blanco, la camisa era de primera calidad, quiso ir casual así que no se coloco corbata, llego a la recepción y al preguntar por Hermione Granger le indicaron que subiera al último piso, le colocaron un gafete y le permitieron el acceso, el estaba cada vez más impresionado. Cuando llego al sexto piso se encontró de frente con un escritorio de cristal imponente que tenía tras el a un Neville muy concentrado en llamadas y las palabras gigantes en oro blanco GR MAGIC. Suspiro._

_-Hola Neville, puedes decirle a tu jefa que pasaba por aquí y me apeteció verla para lo que conversamos ayer-_

_Neville lo miro y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Claro Malfoy, toma asiento, yo te indicó, te apetece un café?-_

_\- No gracias, espero que no tarde demasiado- Se sentó en uno de los sofás de piel blanco imponentes al lado del escritorio con aire despreocupado._

_Neville lo miro con frustración. Y tomo su teléfono, espero en la línea, - Herm, Malfoy esta aquí para verte-_

_Malfoy casi se levanta de la impresión, su idea era que no fuera tan directo con ella, que le dijera que el no tenía tanto interés._

_\- Puedes pasar-_

_Malfoy se levantó de forma perezosa y elegante, y de dirigió a la puerta de cristal que en ese momento Neville abrió para el._

_La vio concentrada en su lectura, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en un vestido beige ceñido y con su cabello recogido en una colega alta de la que salían un par de rizos rebeldes y seductores. Tras un escritorio de mármol, tras ella una pintura enorme de lo que parecía ser dos barcos surcando una tormenta._

_El por breves segundos contuvo el aliento. Ella levantó la vista._

_-Oh, Hola Malfoy, por favor toma asiento, gustas café?-_

_El la obedeció como autómata idiota, pero se reprendió para volver a su pose de siempre._

_\- Dime Draco por favor, no gracias -_

_\- Que lastima Draco, a mi me encanta y si me perdonas me traerán uno, me relajara-_

_\- En ese caso, por favor...no deseo dejarte sola-_

_Hermione sonrió coqueta, estaba complacida de lo rápido que el caía en sus manos, tomo su teléfono y le dijo a Neville,- Dos cafés-._

_Draco la miro y la miro, no supo cuanto, hasta que el ruido de la bandeja de plata resonó en el escritorio con dos tazas de porcelana blanca llenas de café Gourmet que Neville dejo con una sonrisa y se marchó._

_Hermione tomo su taza, Draco la de el, pero seguía mirándola, no podía apartar su vista de ella y su corazón seguía bailando tap el maldito, ella aspiró el aroma del café como un adicto aspira heroína y lo bebió, a el le pareció lo más seductor que en su vida había visto e hizo lo posible por no demostrar lo que sentía._

_Ella se daba cuenta de todo, Draco sería un Malfoy ... pero era un hombre, y ella ya había tenido varias parejas, sabía como seducir, Víctor se lo había enseñado._

_\- Que quieres saber Draco?- pregunto ella con seguridad y de forma imponente, Draco de pronto se sintió vulnerable pero el sabía la verdad del porque fue._

_\- Me gustaría saber si me acompañarías a cenar...para hablar acerca del negocio editorial, no deseo quitarte aquí más tiempo del necesario.-_

_\- A cenar?- ella lo medito._

_Draco sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar._

_\- Me encantaría... pasa por mi a las 8.-_

_\- Aquí?-_

_Hermione soltó una carcajada. - Claro que no, Neville te dará mi dirección, ahora como dices, tengo mucho que hacer, nos vemos en la noche-_

_El se levantó, ella le extendió la mano para estrecharsela pero el la tomo, la giro y le beso los nudillos._

_Hermione levantó un poco la ceja pero le sonrió._

_El abandono su oficina con aire despreocupado y tranquilo pero su corazón de serpiente seguía latiendo con fuerza._

_**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**_

Ya la había dejado su chofer en su lujoso apartamento, su chofer Taylor era un empleado fiel, y conocía de la vida y secretos de Hermione con Krum y las otras parejas que había tenido.

Ella llego a su apartamento y se retoco el peinado, no se cambio de ropa porque quería que Malfoy entendiera que el aun no era especial para ella.

La hora llego y el timbre sonó.

Malfoy estaba en la puerta, el si se habia puesto saco y corbata, llevaba también una túnica verde muy lujosa.

Hermione abrio, -Iremos a un Restaurante magico?-

-Por supuesto-

-Pasa, dame un minuto.-

El entro con paso seguro, contemplando la ciudad de noche que se mostraba majestuosa ante sus ojos a través de los amplios ventanales del penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 2**

DRACO POV

_Vaya Granger si que ha hecho dinero…pensé que sería su fin al enterarme de que murieron sus padres, pero esa obstinación y orgullo suyo seguramente la sacaron adelante, después de todo, como olvidar que es una Griffindor. La veía con sorpresa en las revistas de negocios y de sociales, y cada dia la notaba más bella y segura, y se había vuelto una pequeña obsesión, no la dejare ir hasta que sea mia y después de eso todo terminara…aunque la verdad nose que diablos hago buscándole asi, con ninguna de mis conquistas me había sentido tan nervioso…no estoy buscando una relación, no estoy buscando un amor, es solo que…no se como diablos describirlo…si mis padres supieran…pero ellos son casi ya ancianos, tienen tan mala fama en el mundo mágico…ella me sonríe, y siento una calidez en alguna parte de mi cuerpo…Maldicion! Estoy actuando contra todos mis instintos, me gritan por dentro –Aléjate idiota!- Pero aquí estoy como imbécil…_

.

.

.

HERMIONE POV

Sali con mi túnica de satin rojo, si... soy una Griffyndor Malfoy, sin embargo la deje entreabierta porque quería que viera a través de ella mi vestido y mi figura.

-Te gusta mi apartamento?-

Lo vi tragar saliva. Sonrei para mis adentros.

-Si, magnifica vista-

-Es cierto…puedes venir cuando quieras-

Ahora el sonrió. –Vamos?-

-Vamos…dime Hermione, tutéame-

El solo sonrió de medio lado. _Aquí el ratón piensa, que el es el cazador…que interesante…y conveniente._

.

.

.

Llegaron al restaurante mágico, ya existía reservación, era bellísimo, todo en el era decadentemente lujoso. La decoración era roja y el mobiliario blanco muy gariboleado. Su mesa era pequeña, estaban uno frente al otro. Y se sonreían .

Draco comenzó a hacerle preguntas del negocio editorial y sentía perderse en la conversación y en esos labios…notaba su sonrojo ahora mas fuerte tal vez por el champan y el no dejaba su sonrisa idiota por mas que intentara disimularla, después de bastante charla.

-Sabes…quiero que estemos sin resentimientos por lo de Hogwarts y como era antes nuestra relación…-

-Oh! No digas tonterías! Eso es pasado, éramos unos críos. –

-Había olvidado lo madura que eres..- Dijo sonriendo y levanto su copa para brindar con ella. Hermione lo miro a los ojos y pensó para sus adentros, en que muy pronto le pagaría cada humillación, cada lagrima, cada mal rato, cada ocasión en que la hizo sentir miserable e inferior, el se lo pagaria 10 a 1 retorciéndose de dolor por ella, solo por ella.

El en cambio se sentía aliviado, casi ligero, la carga que tenia para con ella parecía haberse liberado un poco, aunque no quería a Granger para nada serio, algo lo empujaba a saber si ella lo despreciaba y que no fuera así, sin duda lo hacia sentir bien, no podía negarlo.

Ella miro la hora y el entendió el gesto, pidió la cuenta y la llevo a su casa, se sentía extraño, no desvelarse o quedarse en la casa compartiendo la cama con sus conquistas. Pero al parecer todo con ella seria diferente, y esa negación por parte de ella hacia que el se enganchara mas, la deseaba mas.

.

.

.

.

En el caldero Chorreante, en una de las mesas privadas estaban Ron y Harry, los dos se veian apuestos y arreglados, bebían Whisky y tenian sus corbatas flojas.

-Que falta en esta película?-

-Ella.-

-Oh, si pero no vendrá, estaba ocupada.-

-Lose, yo también le llame.-

-Y como estas?-

Ron suspiro...-Bien, por primera vez desde la guerra siento que mi vida tiene un sentido-

-Me alegro por ti...a que te refieres?-

-Dos palabras...Luna Lovegood-

-Vaya! Bien por ti amigo! Es una gran chica-

-Si...bueno ella tolera mis estados de animo, los esqueletos en mi armario, merlin sabe que son muchos.-

-Todos los tenemos...no sabia que te sentías así-

-Oh si, podría apostar que los tres tenemos problemas severos...-Expreso Ron sin sostenerle la mirada a Harry. Se había vuelto un adicto, solo lograba salir y parecer normal después de un par de pociones, había llegado a tomar mas de 20 al día durante esos años, ahora solo se mantenía con 3 y Luna lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse, nadie lo sabia, ni su familia, era vergonzoso, pero fue su única forma de salir a flote. Se había vuelto un experto en ellas y las había probado casi todas.

-Asi, es, pero tenemos suerte, tenemos a tu familia ellos han sido nuestra roca.-

-Y tu? No me digas que ahora te has vuelto...distinto...después de tu rompimiento con Ginny no te hemos conocido novia formal.-

-Yo? Oh no...no estoy hecho para el amor amigo, no es mi prioridad, ahora no tengo energías en sostener una relación, tendría que ser alguien igual de roto que yo, porque desde la guerra soy un despojo y solo traeré a quien este conmigo desdicha.- La voz de Harry era sincera sin autocompasion solo con honesta resignación. El también estaba roto, se había vuelto ludópata a través de un seudónimo, ya lo había perdido casi todo, pero era una forma de desahogar todas sus frustraciones, eso y ser auror, asi solo desquitaba sus demonios con los mortifagos y malhechores.

Ron solo lo miro, no lo juzgo.

\- Y ella? Amigo ella es bella y rica…-

\- Si,lo es…pero hay algo en su mirada a veces…que no se cómo describir, sé que ella también tiene sus problemas amigo, la guerra, la muerte de sus padres…-

\- Tampoco ha tenido relaciones estables desde Victor-

\- Tal vez el único que se casare serás tu-

\- Aun no pienso casarme, no digas tonterías-

Los dos amigos siguieron charlando hasta entrada la noche y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Después, los tres Griffyndor contemplaban al cielo y observaban la misma noche de luna, con ojos anhelantes y labios sellados, contándole de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus traumas y temores, pensando en ellos tres, en lo mucho que se amaban y en cuanto se importaban, planeando como seguir con adelante, y lidiar con sus sombras a su manera.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Hermione entro a su oficina con aire decidido, luciendo un vestido corto de un diseñador muggle, con labios carmín brillante, miro al cuadro tras ella, dos barcos en tormenta, así se sentía…cada día, desde la muerte de sus padres. Tomo su teléfono.

-Neville…hazme una cita para comer con Ron y Harry, después comunícame a Victor.-

-Enseguida- Escucho decir a Neville.

Despues de 3 minutos, sonó su teléfono. –La cita esta lista, en LONDON´S PLACE, a las 3 y Victor Krum está en la línea.-

-Hola-

-Herrms, como te fue?-

-Todo esta listo, el está cayendo fácilmente, el cree..que la conquistada soy yo..- y río armoniosamente.

-Esa es la idea, perfecto, y como te sientes?-

-Expectante, ansiosa-

-Trranquilizate preciosa, recuerda que este es un plato frrio.-

-Lo se- Dijo ella con pesar.

-Distrraete con algo, o alguien nena-

-Si-

-Bien, cuídate…esta bien?-

-Tu también, besos ingleses..-

-Carricias Bulagaras-

Y la línea se cortó porque el colgó.

Hermione marco a Neville de nuevo, el chico se encontraba muy cambiado, estaba delgado y erguido, podría decirse que incluso para una chica normal bruja o muggle seria apuesto, pero seguía siendo de corazón de oro.

\- Hola Neville, quiero que busques un nuevo manuscrito, que sea de alguien joven y nuevo, pero quiero que sea un manuscrito que sepas que nunca tendrá éxito, de lo más patético y me lo envías esta bien? , gracias.

Después de unas horas Hermione salió rumbo a London's Place, ahí se encontró con Harry y Ron. Se acercó a ellos y los beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya ustedes parecen uniformados-

\- Trabajamos en lo mismo- replico ron molesto. Hermione río.

\- Lo se, lo sé y como están?-

\- No tan bien como tu obviamente, el profeta en su página seis, ha sacado una foto tuya y de Malfoy muy sonrientes, explícanos...- le dijo Harry.

\- Oh, eso...bueno no hay mucho que decir, quiere entrar al negocio editorial-

\- Que vaya con alguien más, ese hurón...como puedes ayudarlo?- le dijo Ron.

\- Porque ella es muy buena, Ron, sabes deberías cobrarle-

Hermione se sintió culpable por el concepto en el que Harry la tenía, pero sonrió, - Lo haré, te aseguro que lo pagara caro.-

Los tres amigos se observaron, Ron y Harry comprendieron entonces que tal vez la dulce Hermione estaba atravesando su pequeña venganza personal y eso los hizo sonreír.

-Y ustedes como están?-

\- Ron esta saliendo con Luna.-

-Harry!-

-Que? Es verdad! Además de le ibas a decir!-

\- Me da mucho gusto por ti hermano, deseo que ella sea tu felicidad y borre de ti las cicatrices de la guerra-

\- Lo que yo espero es que ustedes también encuentren pronto a alguien-

Hermione sonrió y dio un vistazo a la carta y Harry le llamo al mesero, obviamente lo habían ignorado.

Pero el no se daría por vencido quería que su nueva hermana y su mejor amigo de verdad algún día fueran felices.

Charlaron animadamente y se despidieron cálidamente.

\- Hey! Nos vemos el viernes en la madriguera!- les grito ron desde lejos, ellos sólo asintieron.

Hermione estaba apunto de irse cuando Harry la sujeto por el brazo - Sólo ten cuidado, esta bien?...con Malfoy, no me fio de el.-

Ella lo miro con ternura y lo abrazo. - Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.-

.

.

Draco por supuesto había continuado llamando, y los siguientes días, habían comido juntos, la idea de Draco era hacer su propia editorial, Hermione le ofreció ayuda y tenían el pretexto perfecto para verse cada, día.

En el restaurante Nim, en el callejón Diagon, el sentía que cada día ella se veía más bella y se encontraba cada vez desesperadamente más expuesto a ese sentimiento, ahi justo en la mesa donde estaban, al aire libre, la brisa acaricio su cabello y el pudo olfatear su perfume, observar sus ojos brillantes, su tez perfecta...maldición Malfoy...pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

Ahí Hermione lo contemplo y entendió, que estaba teniendo éxito. Le sonrió y dejo que la química, las hormonas y el instinto hicieran el resto.

El le sonrió como idiota. - Un idiota malditamente atractivo y que sabía como ser un bastado encantador- Pensó ella.

El teléfono de Hermione sonó y ella vio en la pantalla el rostro de Neville, contesto de inmediato, -Hola Neville-

\- Herms, encontré el manuscrito que me pediste, es una obra estúpida que para quien es inexperto pasara como interesante-

\- De que trata?-

\- De los problemas de las madres solteras de raza asiática-

Hermione sonrió y pestañeo a Draco. - Perfecto, déjalo en mi oficina sobre mi escritorio...y recuérdame comprarte unos chocolates por ser tan eficiente-

Draco se sintió inmediatamente incómodo y celoso.

\- No creo que hacer obsequios a los asistentes sea profesional-

\- Se los merece, sólo lo sería si mis intenciones no fueran buenas, es más comprometedor una botella, una cena o algo así-

De cualquier forma el Rubio estaba incómodo. Y guardo silencio, ella siguió hablando, -Tal vez lo dices porque tu si te has acostado con tus asistentes-

El casi de atraganto con su propia saliva - Maldición Malfoy Controlate!- pensó. - En alguna ocasión- y se arrepintió de decirlo de inmediato.

\- Alégrate, ya encontré el manuscrito del que será tu primer libro, y no es que importé pero yo jamás me acostaría con mi asistente...es poco profesional, primero lo despediría-

\- Eso sólo es un alivio a medias, yo dejare todo en tus manos, confió en ti plenamente-

Esas palabras fueron para Hermione como mantequilla con azúcar.

\- No, las decisiones las tomarás, tu, aunque yo te apoyare ... siempre-

Esas sencillas palabras por alguna razón desconocida y abrumadora llenaron de calor el alma del Rubio. El sabía que no debía sentir esa sensación envolvente y suave, intentó alejar esos sentimientos con desesperación maldiciendose a sí mismo y todos sus ancestros, por sus complejos se sangré y haberlo alejado de ella todo este tiempo, había sido tan ciego y estúpido, agradecía a cada santo que ella no le guardará rencor por ello, pero el aún se resistía, de pronto ella sacudió su cabello y el golpe de su aroma a perfume seductor lo sacudió como un tsunami y se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

\- Bien, puedo leer el manuscrito?-

\- Vamos a mi oficina, ahí te explicare todo.-

El saco un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa, los dos se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

A pesar de que Neville conocía a Hermione no sabía para que diablos quería una basura de manuscrito como ese, y porque diablos estaba saliendo con Malfoy, pero era su jefa y aunque en Hogwarts eran amigos no quería ser altanero o inapropiado, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que ella salía con alguien, el último fue ese chico Wood, ella lo dejo después de seis meses y había quedado destrozado, tuvieron que negarle la entrada al edifico y Neville bloquear todas sus llamadas, le daba pena, casi todas las relaciones de Hermione no duraban mucho y las terminaba ella, también casi siempre ellos estaban enamorados y terminaban resentidos, y muy lastimados, pero el sabía que Malfoy no era un hombre débil, estaba en su escritorio cavilando cuando tomo un sorbo de café y hojeo un poco el profeta, ahí en la infame página seis, venía una pequeña nota sobre Harry Potter, muchas de sus propiedades ya eran ocupadas por nuevos inquilinos que resultaban ser los dueños, uno de ellos era conocido por ser dueño de un sitio de apuestas que había hecho su fortuna a base de dejar en bancarrota a muchos de sus clientes. Estaba Harry Potter quebrado?- Bah no puede ser!- exclamo Neville.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Hermione entro con un Malfoy muy decidido tras ella, el ya había visto esa película antes, siempre era ella la protagonista y era el chico el que siempre era distinto, y el que pensaba que Malfoy era distinto...no sabía lo que venía. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hermione entro a su oficina y le dijo a Neville que no quería ser molestada por nadie. Draco inflo su pecho con orgullo sin disimularlo.

\- Hermione se sentó, cruzo las piernas de forma seductora y se mordió el labio a propósito, Draco sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido y también estuviera mirándola. Ella soltó el labio de sus dientes.

\- Te voy a explicar...necesitamos hacer tu editorial, darla de alta con los trámites legales y podrás comprar y leer este manuscrito para publicarlo, hay que invertir mucho en publicidad y buena imagen...-

\- Eso no es ningún problema-

\- Bien, comencemos,llama a tu abogado y dile que comience con lo que te dije, escoje un nombre y renta una oficina, yo te mandare personal con experiencia y te apoyare-

Draco le dirigió una flamante sonrisa y le dijo.

\- Lo haré...podemos cenar esta noche?-

\- Si.-

El se levantó, beso su mano y se fue, casi flotando.

Salió y estaba por salir cuando el ruido de una envoltura rompiendose capturo su atención, era Neville abriendo una caja de costosos chocolates.

Draco lo miro con furia contenida.

Neville lo miro divertido y le dijo, - Quieres? Me los trajo Taylor, dice que me los manda Hermione-

\- No te hagas ilusiones chico- y se dio la vuelta dramáticamente.

Neville lo miro desconcertado unos momentos y después dijo en voz alta. - El esta peor de lo que creí-

.

.

.

\- Hazme una cita con Harry de inmediato- las palabras de Hermione eran frías y demandantes y Neville llamo a Harry.

Zum, Zum, Zum, diga?-

\- Harry! Gracias al cielo! Hermione quiere verte.-

\- Sólo te respondí porque sabía que tu eres ella, claro, donde?-

\- Oh, diablos, no le pregunte, espera porfavor...- Herms, tengo a Harry, donde quieres la cita? Entiendo...- Harry en su casa.-

\- Bien, en una hora-

\- En una hora Herms, cancelare todas tus citas-

\- Hazlo, pero no la de la cena-

Si Neville tenía dudas de lo que Hermione pretendía,ahora no le quedo ninguna.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba ansiosa, Taylor la miro por el retrovisor y le dijo, - Ya casi llegamos-

Ella asintió nerviosa, cuando llegaron bajo del auto con rapidez y subió a su apartamento, se coloco unos pans de algodón rosa y un top a juego, fue a la cocina tomo una botella de tinto, sobre una bandeja coloco un gran pedazo de queso, y uvas.

El timbre sonó.

Ella abrió la puerta.

El chico que vivió estaba ahí, la miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que en ese momento no tenían mucha luz. Se le veía abatido.

Ella le sonrió y se movió para que el entrara.

\- Me sorprende verte así, últimamente siempre estas muy formal-

\- Contigo puedo ser yo misma, a veces ...-

Harry río sin ganas,

Ella lo guió a la sala de estar, por los ventanales se miraba toda la ciudad, era precioso. El se sentó y se sacó la corbata, se quitó la chamarra de cuero y tomo la botella, le sacó el corcho y sirvió las copas.

Hermione evaluó la situación, los sillones los separaban, y ella quería darle confianza.

\- Al diablo Potter, ven!-

y se sentó en el piso sobre la suave alfombra, el sonrió e hizo lo mismo, ella puso una mano sobre la rodilla de el, - Dime que diablos ocurre con tus propiedades-

El tomo una uva, la trago y la miro a los ojos,

\- No te puedo ocultar nada eh?-

\- Nunca-

\- He perdido todo-

\- Como, cuando? Podemos recuperarlo? Quién ha sido?-

\- Jugándolo, hace ya un par de meses, no es recuperable...he sido yo, soy ludopata- el se llevó las manos al rostro y se cubrió como si acabara de confesar un crimen, Esperaba un montón de reprimendas.

\- Porque?- Pregunto ella descorazonada.

\- Estoy roto, todos lo estamos, tu también...crees que no lo se? Desde la guerra. nose como lo has llevado Herms pero ese ha sido mi escape, y ahora lo he perdido todo. Llevo tres días en un hotel, En el trabajo, las cosas van de mal en peor y es cuestión de tiempo para que todos sepan la verdad, seré un hazmereir, de mis compañeros y los mortifagos, mi vida esta acabada...-

Hermione, tomo el vino de su copa de un sorbo y se pegó más a el, lo abrazo y le dijo -Mientras yo viva Harry tu nunca estarás sólo-

Harry la abrazo con fuerza y lloro en su hombro sólo un poco.

\- Hermione,moriría sin ti-

\- No digas tonterías, ya tienes un empleo-

Harry la miro asombrado, - De que?-

\- Serás mi asistente personal, mi guardaespaldas-

\- Pero Neville...-

\- El es más un secretario recepcionista-

\- Ya, ya! Tengo una cena, pero te quedarás aquí por supuesto, te darás una ducha y dormirás un poco en una cama decente, llama a tu empleo, reúne un poco de dignidad y renuncia.-

\- Si, jefa.-


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 4**

**M CONTENT**

Hermione lo miro como siempre lo hacía con una mirada llena de profundo amor a su mejor amigo, ella lo levantaría y lo ayudaría a salir adelante, Después de todo ahora más que nunca tenían cosas en común, ambos eran huérfanos.

Era explicable, que Harry se convirtiera en Ludopata, tenían de alguna forma desesperada que encontrar una manera para seguir adelante en lo cruel que súbitamente su vida era y nadie más comprendía. El sospechaba que también algo andaba mal con Ron, pero por lo menos el se sostenía en pie y no tenía valor para preguntarle porque...porque ellos también comenzarían a hacerle preguntas a ella que no quería responder.

Era demasiado personal, aún que eran los más cercanos de su vida, dolía abrir su corazón y enseñarles que estaba rota, y que Víctor se sentó a pegar sus pedazos para que siguiera viviendo. A su manera, única y particular, ellos no entenderían que desde el baile de los tres magos conoció el amor y su intimidad con el, y de que manera... Y como manejar sus emociones y rencor volcándolo a los demás. Lo verían todo de una manera disparatada, y no quería eso. Los tres tenían en común un esqueleto en el closeth...no creían merecer ser amados. Ya habían visto y vivido mucho.

Lo tomo de la barbilla y le dijo, - Yo sólo quiero que recuerdes que mientras yo viva, nunca, NUNCA Harry estarás sólo, y que no hay nada que no puedas decirme, que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, y perdonare y escuchare todo-

\- Lo mismo digo Herms, algún día nos sentáremos y tu me contarás tu historia...pero esperare a que estés lista.-

\- Herms- se levantó y lo abrazo con fuerza y calidez. Ella interrumpió el silencio.

\- Me sirves más vino?-

\- Claro... A dónde saldrás?-

\- A cenar, con Malfoy.-

Harry no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. - Negocios.-

Hermione hizo una mueca que Harry reconocía como cada vez que mentía. - Negocios.-

\- Deberías decirle, tal vez el crea que es una cita-

\- Dudo que así sea-

\- Dudo que lo dudes- dijo el sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta. - Oh, te odio-

\- No es verdad, me quieres-

\- Te amo Harry, enseguida vuelvo-

Ella fue hacia su habitación, Hermione tomo como máximo 20 minutos para alistarse. Harry observo el penthhouse era moderno lujoso y muy bello, su amiga se lo merecía, la vista era espectacular, tomo el control del televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales con pereza. Encontró el basquetbol y se quedo entretenido hasta que escucho los tacones. Levantó la vista, iba en un vestido gris muy ceñido, como una segunda piel, con estampado de serpiente, sin mangas. Llevaba un saco negro en la mano, sus tacones también eran negros. Harry se encontró por un momento con su boca semiabierta y sin respirar. De pronto le molesto mucho que su cita fuera Malfoy, pero no presionaría el tema, en los próximos días en los que trabajaría para ella se daría cuenta de todo.

\- Cena algo, la cocina esta llena toma lo que quieras. La habitación a la izquierda es la tuya-  
-Si Herms, gracias-

Tocaron la puerta, era Taylor el chofer, Hermione camino hacia el, y con un - Nos vemos mañana- salió del apartamento.

Harry entro a su habitación, como todo el lugar, sólo eran ventanales amplios y brillantes, la cuidad se imponía en la vista, sobre su cama, una pintura, un barco navegando en una tormenta, el no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ella tenía una similar en su oficina, que apropiado...el así se sentía en esta etapa de su vida, navegando una tormenta más que no sabría si sobreviviría pero ahora ahí estaba ella, como siempre sacándolo a flote.

.  
Hermione llego al restaurante y bajo se su auto con gracia, refirió la reservación de Malfoy y entro, el estaba tomando café, pero se atragantó cuando la vio, ella la no llevaba el saco, sólo lo traía en la mano para que Harry no notara que ella en realidad vestía ese vestido inocentemente provocador sólo.

En la mente de Draco, el comenzó a perder la vista de todo excepto de ella, ... Hermione Jane Granger, ese cabello, esa piel, ese vestido, un hermoso estampado de serpiente sobre ella abrazando su piel, el quería brincar de la mesa para besarla con furia.

Ella se sentó frente a el y el se levantó casi de un salto para extenderle la silla, después le beso la mano dramáticamente, ella sonrió y le dijo - Sólo vine porque ha teníamos la cita pero en realidad, deseo que sea rápida, tengo asuntos personales que atender...-  
Draco frunció el ceño. - Mi abogado dijo que esta semana estará hecha la editorial, quería celebrarlo contigo, pero dime, puedo ayudarte en algo?-  
\- No en realidad, tarde o temprano lo sabrás, Harry trabajara en mi empresa, a mi lado, y esta pasando por momentos difíciles, necesita mi apoyo, esta sólo en mi casa y...-  
\- Potter, vivirá en tu casa?-  
\- Si, ya hemos vivido juntos antes con Ron también-  
\- Si, pero ahora Ron no estará ahí -  
\- No, pero es casi lo mismo.-  
\- Potter...-  
\- Entonces podemos celebrar otra noche?-  
Draco sentía una enorme frustración, su noche arruinada, ella tan perfecta y pretendía dejarlo para ir con Potter, - Maldito hurón- pero no podía hacerla enojar a ella, no a ella no, eso la alejaría de el y no quería, no hasta que fuera suya. Finjio su mejor sonrisa y como bien sabía oculto lo que sentía.  
\- Por supuesto Hermione, te llevo a tu casa?-  
\- No es necesario, Taylor...-  
\- Por favor.-  
\- Vale, vamos-  
\- Pero antes una copa-  
Ella sonrió, tomaron vino tinto y después se fueron. Draco insistió en llevarla hasta la puerta, abrió Harry, los dos se miraron a los ojos con hostilidad clara. - Buenas noches Draco- dijo ella. El la miro a los ojos de forma intensa, besándola con la mirada. -Descansa preciosa,-Potter.- y se dio la vuelta marchándose.  
Ella entro y Harry cerró la puerta tras ella. - Un juego muy peligroso Herms-  
\- Tu sabes de eso-  
\- Si...por eso temo que pierdas-  
\- No perderé...te lo juro Harry. Buenas noches-  
\- Buenas noches Herms-

Hermione se sentía confundida, todo estaba saliendo perfecto en su venganza y ahora Harry tenía problemas, su mundo se había venido abajo, ella supo que la ludopatia la desarrollo como secuela por sus esqueletos de la guerra, y no quería que el mundo de ella o el de Ron pasarán por lo mismo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y como siempre cuando se sentía así, ya sabía a quién acudir. Tomo su teléfono y llamo al chico Búlgaro que sabía que hacer con ella. Hicieron una cita, el llegaría temprano al día siguiente a su apartamento.

Por la mañana llamo a Neville y le dijo que enseñara a Harry el manejo de la empresa y todo lo que debía saber para su nuevo puesto, sabía que eso era necesario y que llevaría a Harry casi todo el día. Le aviso a Harry y Taylor lo llevo al edificio de aurores a renunciar y después a con Neville.

.

.

. En el penthhouse de Herms, ella ya estaba sola con Viktor, sólo llevaba un vestido de lino color piel y sus tacones a juego, sabía lo que venía. El llego, abrió con su llave y entro, no hubo palabras, Víktor la tomo por la cintura y recargó su barbilla contra el inicio de su cuello.

Un suspiro, su aliento caliente sobre su cuello frío.

Levantó un poco el rostro y se encontró con sus labios, a medio abrir que brillaban cual carmín invitándolo a tomarlos. El lo hizo de forma lenta y dolorosa.  
Ella aún se sentía confundida y perdida, y sentía que el, el era su centro, el le impedía caer al abismo.  
Correspondió a su beso de forma tímida para dar paso a un impulso anhelante, el mantuvo el ritmo lento y firme, tomándola por los brazos, bajo los tirantes de su vestido, hasta que lo dejo caer al suelo.  
\- Estas lista?-  
Ella sólo asintió conteniendo el aliento.  
El tomo su cinturón y le amarro las muñecas, la sujeto a la rejilla de la chimenea de piedra hecha de hermosos barrotes cobre. Ella quedo casi hincada de espaldas y boca abajo, apenas sosteniendo su peso con sus frágiles rodillas, pues no podía ya ocupar sus manos, el se quito su corbata y le vendo los ojos...  
\- Lista o no...- dijo el con voz ronca.  
\- Llévame...llévame al final- dijo ella en un susurro que el no alcanzo a escuchar, y esa era la intención de ella.  
El ahora se deshizo de su camisa, que cayo suavemente por su piel morena y musculosa, tomo lo queparecía ser una cuerda de cuero negro del bolsillo de su pantalón, no muy larga pero lo suficientemente firme, de su final sobresalía un brote un poco más grueso, era como un pequeño fuete y la azoto contra el cuerpo suave -Zzlam!- fue el sonido del cuero negro contra la carne suave y dispuesta, ese sonido lo enloquecía, ella gimió con fuerza, - Zzlam!- de nuevo, - Zzlam!- ella se arqueó de dolor, ahora el acaricio su espalda desde la nuca hasta el coxis, con suavidad, - Te gusta nena?- Zzlam!- ella bajo su rostro asintiendo, sentía la boca seca. Ahora el con movimientos rápidos desabotono su pantalón, ella escucho la cremallera abrirse y la ropa caer, en su pocision pudo ver cuando todas las prendas estaban en el piso, excepto sus zapatos altos, esos aún los llevaba puestos. Y de pronto, de forma súbita lo sintió dentro de ella, entro son rudeza, sobresaltandola, haciéndola casi saltar, y chocar contra la rejilla, un intento de grito murió en su garganta sin saliva que se convirtió en un gemido sonoro. Ella había aprendido ya a no gritar de forma escandalosa pues espantaría a los vecinos, también había aprendido a contar llevando el ritmo de cuando el la poseia, el le había dicho que ese era el número de veces que la estaba haciendo suya, El comenzó movimientos rápidos y toscos, ella comenzó el conteo mental: 1,2,3, Zzlam!-, 1,2, Zzlam!-, 1,2 - Zzlam!-,1,2 -Zzlam!- ahora el comenzó a hacerlo lentamente, suavemente, sólo unos minutos, 1, -1 - - 1 - - 1 -ZLAM!- tomo su cabello y levantó su nuca, de nuevo comenzó el ritmo frenético, 1,2,3,4, Zzlam!- 1,2,3,4 -ZLAM!- - Dilo!- 1,2,3, Zzlam!- 1,2,3, - Zzlam!- Hermione sentía su placer trepar dentro de ella de forma de forma salvaje sacudiéndola 1,2, 3, 4, 5, ZLAM!- -ZLAM!- - Siiiii, si me gusta.- -1,2,3,4,5, 6,7,8,9 ZLAM!- ella sintió haber entrado en coma por segundos eternos de placer y el término casi enseguida. El tomo su cinturón y lo zafo de sus manos pequeñas, después se recostó juntó a ella en la alfombra de la sala, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, ella lo abrazo y el le acariciaba el pelo. - Duerme preciosa, sólo recuerda que así debes hacerlo.- Ella asintió aún agotada y cayo en un profundo sueño.

El ya se había ido cuando ella despertó, así era siempre. Sabía que habría flores esperándola en su oficina, rosas negras. Era su broma privada.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 5**

Harry caminaba por las oficinas de GR MAGIC detrás de Neville después de haber estado ya varias horas con el repasando las otras empresas de Hermione, el viñedo, sus acciones en el Quidditch de BLACK DRAGON y una pequeña granja de quesos en Italia, se sentía feliz por ella y abrumado por tanta información, sólo ella podría con algo así.

Al regresar a la oficina principal, se encontró con ella en su oficina, iva con un vestido de lino del color de su piel, y se veía preciosa, y a su lado un arreglo enorme de rosas negras, ella tan linda, tras ella ese cuadró enorme de tormentas y a su lado ese enorme arregló negro le hacían sentir a Harry que había algo macabro con ello, algo que no se sentía del todo correcto.

Entro directamente a su oficina y ella al verlo se levantó para abrazarlo.

\- Harry!-

Se fundieron en un abrazo profundo y fraternal.

\- Herms! Te vez...-

\- Gracias.- Dijo ella sin ningún sonrojo y toda serena. - Ya renunciaste? Ya eres todo mío?-

\- Todo tuyo.-

-Perfecto, estuve pensando que...serias genial para encargarte de manejar mis acciones en el Quidditch, mi equipó está en Bulgaria-

\- Si, ya lo se, lo se todo. El equipo de Krum eh? No creo que sea casualidad...- ella sólo le sonrió tímidamente.

El volvió a hablar - Y esas rosas?-

\- Regalo búlgaro -

\- Vaya! Pues lo prefiero a el que a Malfoy-

\- A quien Potter?- era Draco, ya estaba frente a ellos y detrás de el estaba un Neville muy sonrojado, que se estaba disculpando.

\- Herms lo siento, no me dejo anunciarlo-

\- No te preocupes Neville- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pero su mirada era asesina.

Draco miro a Neville y le dijo - Espero que estés en problemas por incompetente...-

Neville salió de la oficina con la cabeza abajo.

\- Y a que viniste?- Le dijo Harry con desprecio.

\- No te incumbe-

\- A partir de hoy todo lo de Hermione me incumbe, entérate de que soy su asistente ejecutivo personal-

\- Oh si vi las noticias en el profeta, eres su empleado-

\- Basta ya! Ambos! Harry dame un momento con Draco por favor.-

Harry salió y le envió otra mirada de desprecio a Malfoy que este le devolvió, en cuando el salió Malfoy miro a Hermione a los ojos.

\- Debería decirte lo hermosa que estas hoy, pero no has contestado mis llamadas y antes quiero saber quien te envió esas rosas?- el abrió mucho los ojos después de hablar, sorprendido por sus propias palabras, arrepentido de ellas, por haber sido tan impulsivo y transparente. Tan atípico de un Malfoy.

\- Son de Viktor Krum-

\- Ah, ese...y porque?- le dijo el con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se encogió de hombros, - Somos amigos, además son ya demasiadas preguntas señor Malfoy-

Draco se ruborizo violentamente, le había dicho "señor Malfoy" ...eso era...le estaba coqueteando?!, y el se había ruborizado como tonto, como niño, cuando el era el maestro de la seducción aquí, Hermione no dejaba de sonreír coqueta.

El suspiro y tomo asiento frente a ella.

\- Muy bien "señorita Granger", me urge tratar cierto asunto con usted...-

Hermione llamo a Neville y le dijo - Tráeme un café, el manuscrito nuevo que te pedí y asignale a Harry la oficina contigua, entregale también todos los documentos de BLACK DRAGÓN mi equipo de Quidditch y también llama a Theodore Nott para que le haga un poder dejándolo a cargo.-

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado, en un santiamén Neville llego con su café y un manuscrito.

\- Tráeme otro a mi - Le dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Neville...no quiero que lo de hoy vuelva a repetirse, tu eres el guardián de esta oficina y mi privacidad, - El asintió apenado- ella ahora miro a Draco - Y usted "señor Malfoy" no volverá a ser tan imprudente, respetara mi oficina -

Draco asintió divertido. - Si bueno, yo quiero hablar de mi manuscrito contigo pero también de otro asunto - Ella se recargó en su asiento, se puso cómoda y comenzó a dar sorbos a su café, el comenzó a sudar frío y comenzó a sentirse nuevamente irritado consigo mismo, se aclaró la garganta. -Yo...me interesas Hermione, no sólo de forma profesional, tu me gustas mucho, y quiero que me des la oportunidad de que salgamos-

-Tu no piensas burlarte de mi?-

Draco se atragantó con su café. -Por supuesto que no-

Ella sonrió divertida, - Que? Crees que no conozco tu fama?-

-Hermione yo te juro que a ti nunca te haría algo así-

-No tengo garantías -

-Como puedo probarte...-

-Si puedes...si quieres...-

-Dime-

-Un convenio económico, algo que te duela, por el tiempo en que tu y yo estemos juntos no podrás engañarme-

-Has dicho que estemos juntos, ósea que si estas interesada?-

-Muy probablemente-

El sonrió de lado. - Theodore Nott también es mi abogado, le llamaré para que cuando venga a que firmes tu poder a Potter... El traiga consigo este nuevo convenio.-

\- Y ¿Que dejarás en garantía?-

\- La mansión Malfoy-

Hermione levantó las cejas.

\- Es para demostrarte que voy en serio-

\- Haz las llamadas, te daré un momento- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y salió a ver a Harry en su nueva oficina.

La oficina era de color márfil y Harry estaba sentado tras un escritorio de cristal, leyendo papeleos. Iba con unos jeans, una playera gris y un saco, a Hermione le gustaba verlo así, más relajado, no tan formal como siempre.

\- Esto es demasiado Herms -

\- Es lo que te mereces-

Ella se recargó en el borde del escritorio y Harry pudo notar como hacia una mueca de dolor, casi imperceptible, pero el la conocía tan bien.

\- Estas bien?-

\- Oh, si, no tiene importancia. -

.

.

.

.

Esa tarde Hermione le firmó el poder a Harry y el estuvo presente para su asombro y amargura en la firma del convenio entre ella y Draco, le alegraba que se protegiera pero no que saliera con el, el fue su testigo y Theodore fue el de Draco la cláusula única fue que la mansión pasaría poder de Hermione si Draco la engañaba.

Theodore Nott se había burlado de Draco y le había sugerido que no lo hiciera, sabía que era un Casanova y el riesgo de perder era mucho, pero Draco le había dicho que en cuanto obtuviera de Hermione lo que deseaba la dejaría y que era tanto su deseo por ella y lo que estaba en juego que no se expondría.

\- Hermione, tengo que decirte que no me agrada y que me huele mal, y que no me fió de el ni lo haré nunca y ...-

\- Yo se Harry, pero porfavor confía en mi-

Habían llegado al apartamento de ella, Harry suspiro, nunca se cansaría de ese lugar tan hermoso y con el aroma de ella, se sentía como el hogar, el sé encamino a la cocina. - Vino?-

\- Claro, por favor...-

El tomo la botella la descorcho y le dijo, pero sobre la alfombra como cuando hablamos ayer (el quería confirmar sus sospechas).

Ella hizo una mueca torcida con una sonrisa, y se sentó en la alfombra, el noto nuevamente sus gestos de dolor. Le paso la copa. - Dime ahora mismo Hermione que te paso, estas lastimada-

Ella trago el vino, muy incomoda. - Harry, estoy bien. Te lo juro, y no me hagas preguntas que en este momento no ...no deseo responder-

A Harry Potter se le secó la garganta, el no quería y no podía presionarla pero los años en el juego y la vida lo habían hecho conocedor de varias cosas, además de sus años de Auror y lo que ella no quisiera decirle, el tendría que investigarlo por su cuenta, después de todo era por su seguridad, la idea de que ella estuviera lastimada y no quisiera decirle porque lo perturbaba.

Los días siguientes Harry estuvo acoplandose a la oficina y la vida de su nueva jefa, y en alguna ocasión le obsequio a Hermione un juego de plumas de lujo, que ella acepto encantada, en ellas, había un micrófono, Harry decidió que esa era la mejor forma de protegerla y aunque violaba su privacidad descaradamente, si no había nada que temer, no lo revelaría y no existiría problema alguno. Ella salió todos los días con Draco, y el si era posible, se veía cada día más interesado en ella, era oficial, estaban saliendo y había sido obviamente publicado hasta en el profeta.

Llego el viernes y el día en que tenían la reunión con los Wesley la familia adoptiva mágica de Hermione y a la que Harry en sí mismo siempre considero la suya propia, el sabía lo que esperaba a su amiga, la harían pedazos con burlas acerca de salir con Draco Malfoy. Y Ginny estaría ahí enviándole miradas lastimosas.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad cierto chico Rubio contemplaba la publicación en **EL PROFETA** que contenía una foto de los dos abrazados en antes de llegar al teatro, la llevo a ver _El Lago de los Cisnes_, entre cada parte, la tomaba de la mano y no podía parar de mirarla, ese vestido rojo sangre ceñido a su cuerpo, ese cabello precioso y sedoso, ni siquiera vio la obra, no podía parar de mirarla, al final del segundo acto, no pudo evitarlo más, y ya no tenía caso contenerse, hasta un maldito convenio había firmado y se acercó a ella hasta que la beso, ella le correspondió y jugo con su lengua de una forma que lo hizo volverse loco, _donde diablos o con quien había aprendido ella a besar de esa forma?!,_ Era el beso más apasionado que alguien jamás le hubiera dado, si, ella había tenido el control y lo había enloquecido, después tiró suavemente de su corbata, sólo lo suficiente para que el casi subiera a su regazo y la tomara ahí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo había sonreído y lo empujo un poco, como si adivinara su pensamiento, _oh Hermione, Hermione_ ...y se sorprendió a sí mismo casi suspirando. Era una realidad ya...¡¿Había sido tan estúpido como para estar enamorado de Hermione Granger?!


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 6**

\- Que te ocurre? Estas pálido.- era su padre, ya casi anciano. Lucius Malfoy.

Su padre le había gritado los últimos dos días hasta quedarse ronco al enterarse de su romance con la sangre sucia, pero ya no le importaba ni lo asustaba. Se alegraba de que la influencia en su vida fuera y sólo un espejismo, le dejo todo lo que era y lo que no era, en un aspecto no tan positivo.

Suspiro cansinamente. - Nada, acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer algo...-

\- Con algo te refieres a Granger?-

\- Ya me voy, tengo algo de prisa.-

Draco se levantó a toda prisa para huir porque escucho como su padre tomaba aire para gritarle de nuevo, salió dando un portaso.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en la acogedora pero humilde casa Weasley estaban reunidos todos su miembros, y Harry con Hermione. El había ido con unos jeans y chaqueta de piel caoba, una playera azul cielo por debajo de una marca local, ella iba con jeans de diseñador y un top de seda del tono de su piel, Harry pensaba que aunque Hermione se esforzase por ser sencilla, aún así no podía dejar de brillar como un gran reflector, era involuntario y seductor.

Ron estaba juntó a Luna, se veían muy bien juntos, y podía notarse un cambio en su amigo, había más color en sus mejillas, y sus ojos tenían más brillo. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle y levantar su trago en su dirección, Ron le sonrió de vuelta y regreso el gesto.

Fred y George platicaron con Harry sobre lo preocupados que estaban de su situación mientras este observaba a Hermione abrazar a su amigo pelirrojo con fuerza diciéndole que se veía mejor que nunca. El sonrió de nuevo, también había notado el cambio en Ron y estaba feliz por el. Fred vio el brillo en los ojos de Harry y su sonrisa. - Oh amigo, creo que tienes un problema más grande que la quiebra-

Harry lo observo sorprendido. - A que te refieres?-

\- Me refiero a que...estas enamorado Potter-

Harry se ruborizo enseguida. - Oh, no, yo sólo...-

\- Oh, vamos! Lo que se ve no se juzga, además no se lo diremos a nadie- dicho eso Fred le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se fue juntó a su hermano,dejando a Harry sin habla.

Pronto la señora Wesley anuncio que la cena estaba lista y todos se sentaron a la mesa, ella juntó a Harry. Y juntó a ellos Ron y Luna. Para desgracia de el Ginny estaba justo enfrente, mirándolo con dolor, como siempre, - Bien Herms, tu nuevo novio eh, desde cuando te gustan los estúpidos?- le pregunto George.

Hermione trago con fuerza su propia saliva. - Bueno creo que es un gusto reciente-

\- Es que no puede ser linda! Es una persona horrible- le dijo Arthur

\- Hey! Hey! No voy a casarme sólo estamos saliendo...un tiempo-

\- Es que...el, es nefasto, sabes la fama que tiene, el sólo se aprovechará de ti- le dijo Ginny.

\- No lo hará, soy lista-

Ginny río con malicia. - Eres de verdad tan inocente?-

\- No lo hará, yo no se lo permitiré, y Hermione es lista...ella tomará sus precauciones- dijo Harry con voz firme, pensando al final en el contrato del cual había sido testigo.

\- Si, bueno, sabes que no estarás a salvo hasta que no estés con el, así que yo que tu...- le dijo Ron.

-No te incumbe, confiemos en ella- le replico Luna.

\- Por favor, comamos...- Rogo Hermione.

Harry le dijo con la mirada a Ron que se callara. Y tras otros comentarios mordaces procedieron a cenar.

Al final Ron se acercó a Harry. - Estas bien?-

\- Si, ahora si-

\- Ella cuidara de ti cierto?-

\- No lo hace siempre?-

\- Bien, y tu de ella verdad?-

\- Siempre.-

\- Malfoy...lo tengo controlado te lo juro-

\- Bien.-

\- Y tu? Cual es el esqueleto en ti closeth por la guerra Ron?-

El suspiro, - No me preguntes, algún día te contare...o explotara en mi cara como te ocurrió a ti, ahora que Luna está a mi lado, espero que eso no pase.-

\- Que esperas que no pase?- era Hermione.

Ron se aclaró la garganta incómodo.

Harry miro a Hermione con inocencia,

\- Oh, no me lo contarán eh...secretos, secretos...-

\- Como tu- se le escapó a Harry y su tono era de resentimiento.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

\- A que te refieres-

\- Yo también tengo secretos chicos, Harry, nos vamos? - dijo ella y se dio la vuelta.

Harry y Ron se miraron como apenas dándose cuenta de que ella también tendría alguna secuela de la guerra. Y eso los aterraba.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Taylor les enviaba miradas furtivas, y Hermione sólo miraba a la ventana perdida en las luces de la ciudad, prefería no aparecerse no le gustaba mucho. Harry la miraba ocasionalmente y pensaba para si - Que ocultas Herms?-

La realidad que Hermione no le diría a Harry es que estaba un poco lastimada por los azotes que le dio Víctor la última vez, era parte de la relación ese recordatorio de dolor era tanto excitante como incómodo.

El teléfono de ella sonó.

\- Hola? - Draco- ella sonrió y Harry sintió que algo lo mordía por dentro. - Si voy llegando,...no me digas, estas ahí eh?- soltó una risita- Bien, te veré en un momento.

Bajaron del auto y Harry se prometió a si mismo que en cuanto pudiera pagarlo tendría su propio apartamento. No quería ver a Hermione abrazando a besando a Malfoy, las fotografías del profeta lo habían puesto enfermo.

Ahí estaba el Rubio, todo pulcro y con traje color carbón, camisa verde Esmeralda y mirada penetrante.

\- Malfoy-

\- Potter-

Malfoy se hizo a un lado y beso a Hermione fugaz pero apasionadamente, Harry no tuvo tiempo de voltear y tuvo ganas de jalarlo del cabello hacia atrás.

Hermione se separó rápidamente aunque era evidente que Draco quería seguir, y abrió la puerta, cuando entraron Harry se fue a su habitación y no pudo evitar dar un portazo.

\- Es un maleducado- dijo Draco mirando a la puerta con desprecio.

\- Déjalo ya-

Draco iba a hablar pero ella lo atrapo con su boca devorandolo, el se sorprendió pero correspondió con gusto atrapando la entre sus brazos, ella lo vio a su habitación con ojos cerrados, se separó de el empujandolo con fuerza sobre el diván, el tenía los labios hinchados, ella tomo su control remoto y puso un canal japonés muy ruidoso. Ella subió sobre su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y jalarlo al final, lo estaba enloqueciendo sólo con sus besos, el cayo en un limbo de amor y deseo, ella era consciente de ello, se quitó la liga del pelo que era sorprendentemente larga y le dijo, - Quiere jugar señor Malfoy?-

El tenía el aliento entrecortado y los ojos oscuros por el deseo. Sólo atino a asentir.

Ella le ató las muñecas con su liga colocando sus brazos tras su espalda. Y comenzó a jugar con su miembro, el jadeaba y se relamía los labios, los gemidos se hicieron más sonoros cuando ella término por masturbarlo con maestría, y el no pudo evitar venirse.

El sentía su sangre hervir y colapsar por dentro como nunca se había sentido con nadie, y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo realmente, ella lo hizo enloquecer con sus manos.

\- Me quedare esta noche...-

\- Sólo si prometes portarte bien, no estoy de humor para nada más-

Draco levantó las manos, en señal de paz, se quitó los zapatos y lo demás hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior, Hermione con rapidez se coloco uno de sus camisones perla de tirantes delgadisimos hasta el suelo, era de seda y marcaba su cuerpo como segunda piel.

El muy fresco ya estaba metido entre sus sábanas esperándola con una mirada coqueta, ella le sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos y las sábanas.

Draco lo había hecho porque quería dormir con ella de verdad, y sabía que Harry y los demás darían por hecho que su relación había avanzado al siguiente nivel, aunque en realidad no fuera del todo cierto.

Esa noche Draco durmió como nunca en su vida, verdaderamente descansó y se olvidó del tiempo, el aroma de su piel contra la suya y sus sábanas, y se sentía tan estúpido porque su corazón su piel y su sangre se sentían en casa juntó a ella...y empezó a fantasear con vivir ahí de verdad, oh soy tan imbécil...

Por otro lado Hermione estaba consciente de todo, de lo que Draco comenzaba a sentir por ella, de que le había gustado su juego de seducción, y que no le desagradaba su papel dominante, y todo marchaba de acuerdo a sus planes.

Por la mañana Harry se levantó y noto que Hermione no estaba ya lista, así que fue a su habitación cuando iba a tocar su instinto de Auror le dijo que esperara y giró el pomo de la puerta de forma silenciosa, lo que vio lo dejo en shock casi un minuto completo, el nunca borraría esa imagen de su mente, estaban abrazados, en la cama de ella! De su amiga! De su Hermione! Con cuidado cerró la puerta y se fue sin ella a la oficina.

Llego hecho una furia a su oficina y con mucho trabajo le dio los buenos días a Neville quien lo miro con extrañeza y no se atrevió a preguntar por Hermione.

.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-

_AguusDempsey - Oh muchas gracias! __Me encantó tu coment! Estas en lo cierto, Q te ha parecido este? Un beso!_

_Pauli Jean Malfoy - Holi! preguntas respondidas en este CAP, que te ha parecido? Un beso_

_hermpotter, Julia y guest, muchas gracias por seguirla y estar al pendiente, espero sus siguientes opiniones, los quiero!_

_guest se que la historia te encantara es un triángulo muy candente, besos!_


	7. Chapter 7

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 7 **

Harry se sentó de mala gana en su escritorio tomo algunos documentos y quiso concentrarse en ellos con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, la imagen de ellos juntos, juntos, en la cama, lo hacia sentir delirio, habían dormido a escasos metros de el y Merlin sabe que más habrán hecho, eso le hacía sentir enfermo. Colérico, casi histérico, aventó los documentos por el aire, su desesperación era tal que estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse a algún sitio de apuestas de nuevo. Su vicio, su perdición. Su escape.

Pero Neville toco a la puerta, llevaba dos cafés sobre una bandeja tan reluciente que parecía de plata. - Hola Harry, puedo?-

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y le dijo, - Claro, pasa amigo-

Neville coloco los cafés sobre el escritorio y le ofreció a Harry su taza.

\- Es Malfoy?-

Harry trago saliva, con dificultad, sentía la boca seca. Maldita fuera que el siempre ha sido transparente- Si, creo que lo odio-

\- Bueno, eso no es nuevo, te sientes mal por verlo con Herms-

\- Si- le dijo Harry casi escupiendo la palabra.

\- Tranquilo, casi te apuesto que no durarán, ella no, no es...de relaciones largas-

Harry miro a Neville como si le hubiera salido un cuerno, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que frente a el estaba la persona que tal vez conocía mejor a Hermione, mejor que el o Ron, el estaba siempre con ella, debía conocerla en casi todos los aspectos.

\- Ella nunca...no ha, formalizado con nadie verdad? Antes pensaba que terminaría con Krum-

Neville hizo una mueca de disgusto, Harry lo noto. - Nose Harry, el es famoso y esas cosas pero hay algo en el que es extraño, creo que el...es más oscuro o peligroso que Malfoy-

A Harry escuchar eso le puso los vellos de punta. - Porque lo dices?- le dijo casi molesto.

\- Tal vez son sólo ideas mías, pero lo noto, además a veces creo que ellos...es como si nunca hubieran terminado-

Harry se alarmo aún más. - A que te refieres?-

Neville se removió incómodo en su silla, - Estoy hablando de mi jefa, tal vez no deba...-

\- Neville, ella es...ella es...mi mejor amiga, la amo, y también es amiga tuya, estamos hablando de ella para protegerla, por su seguridad. Además de mi no saldrá una sola palabra, te lo juro.-

Neville tomo un sorbo de su café y suspiro aliviado.

\- Se llaman constantemente, si a veces pasan incluso meses pero cuando ella me pide que le llame su voz esta afligida, y cuando el la llama es exigente, como si aún hubiera algo entre ellos, yo he notado que son incondicionales...si ella lo llama, el viene enseguida, y siempre le envía rosas negras...y ella, ella permanece muy quieta varios días, esta muy tranquila o incluso feliz, ahora que lo pienso...siempre que ella atraviesa una situación difícil, le llama-

\- Pero porque le habla a el? Nos tiene a nosotros, a mi, a Ron, a Ginny, la señora Wesley...- Harry estaba irritado.

\- Creo que es evidente que el le proporciona algo que tu y ellos ninguno puede- le dijo Neville despreocupado. Ajeno a toda esa situación.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva incómodo. Y de pronto recordó las rosas negras que aún estaban en el despacho de ella.

\- Pero Neville...ella ahora mismo tiene rosas negras-

\- Lo se, hace poco lo llamo.- dijo el chico con calma.

\- Pero ella está con Malfoy...- menciono Harry contrariado.

\- Tal vez es sólo su amigo-

Harry entonces recordó las muecas de Hermione y algo en su interior hizo click como dos piezas de rompecabezas terribles y lastimeras. Algo pasaba en la vida de ella, pero no podía darse por vencido, ahora era su turno de ayudarla a ella y lo haría, hasta su muerte lo haría...

\- Por favor llámale y dile que tenemos una cita con Ron y Luna en el club esta noche, sólo nosotros 4-

Neville lo miro a los ojos y asintió, sabía que lo que Harry quería era sólo ayudarla, sólo amor de hermanos...

La llamada le entro a Hermione y ella llamo a Taylor y se fue directo a su apartamento para alistarse.

Harry llamo a su amigo pelirrojo e hizo los planes, tenía que tener un espacio con ella, con sus amigos reales, conocerla más a fondo. Y también, para que mentirse...tenerla cerca.

El lugar estaba repleto era un club nuevo llamado -Proteín-, cuando ella salió en ese fortísimo vestido plata literalmente el perdió el aliento, porque diablos nunca se había dado cuenta de lo atractiva que era. Neville había dicho que ella no era de relaciones largas...se habría convertido en una come hombres? Esperaba con el corazón que no.

Llegaron al lugar y ya estaban ahí Luna y Ron abrazados con un par de tragos enfrente, las parejas se saludaron efusivamente.

Luna y Ron bailaron enseguida y no salían de la pista, tras un par de canciones Harry la saco a bailar porque por el alto volumen no se podía conversar. Estaban en la pista y la canción comenzó a sonar Era problem de Ariana Grande, El beat de la música era constante y pegajoso. Comenzaron a acercarse por inercia, cerca, cerca, cerca, más cerca. El rap de Iggy Iz les hizo hacerse inseparables, para Hermione fue un momento divertido y relajante, pensó para sí misma que debería de bailar más a menudo. Para Harry era un momento seductor y eléctrico.

Finalizo la pista y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la mesa, ella quería refrescarse pero el se encontró siguiéndola como metal al imán, estaba con ella como antes sin embargo nada era como antes, para el cada rose, cada cercanía, cada gesto y mirada eran distintos, su maldito corazón se había enamorado y era era un problema de proporciones más gigantescas que su problema de juego,porque su amor podia ser no correspondido y de nuevo se iría a la quiebra y su vida quedaría peor de lo que alguna vez podía estar si perdía a su amiga. Sin embargo no tenía elección...ya no había escapatoria posible, estaba en un laberinto sin salida, atrapado por siempre, para siempre, lo sentía en su corazón, en el beat tan fuerte como en el de la música sincronizado como loco cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y al mismo tiempo tan despacio, tan lento...que era casi tortuoso y loco. Que sentimiento tan demente. Y al mismo tiempo...le llenaba por completo, ya no había espacio para nada, para el juego para algún tipo de vicio o estupidez. Ya no había opciones. Estaba atrapado.

El quería encontrar una forma de decirle - Hey, yo quiero ser ese chico, ese chico sobré y bajo de ti, que le haga sentir y ver estrellas, ser la tierra que te haga rendir fruto...tener ese poder y control sobre ti y contigo.- tal vez algún día tendría el valor pero mientras tendría que despachar a Malfoy de ahí.

Después de una noche divertida para Hermione, y eléctrica para Harry se fueron a cenar, charlaron del trabajo y de la vida de cada uno, y ahí por primera vez Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione portaba una máscara, ella ocultaba algo, y Ron también, pero santo cielo por lo menos el tenía a una chica que valía la pena para apoyarlo, sin embargo ella, un imbécil, y el sólo y enamorado de ella. ..Maldita suerte Potter.

.

.

.

Draco al otro lado de la ciudad estaba terriblemente inquieto por la necesidad de verla, no podía mantenerse enfocado ni quiero, quería verla, tocarla y sentirla. Ya no tenía ojos para otras chicas, era una especie de ceguera temporal extraña que ni el mismo se explicaba, no lo admitiría en voz alta, lo estúpido que era al enamorarse de ella. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Era ya pasada la madrugada cuando toco la puerta. Ella aún no se acostaba porque buscaba un vaso de agua, Harry caballerosamente fue el primero en retirarse a su habitación a seguir torturándose y encontrándole sentido a su vida.

Se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta como un código, ella abrió, el estaba ya un poco pasado de copas, lo suficiente para estar perfectamente consciente pero mucho más disponible y atrevido, cuando la vio le dijo con voz ronca. - Te vez tan sexy, ven aquí.- se apresuró a ella y la tomo por la cintura, pegándola a el y besándola con pasión. - No quiero estar con nadie más, sólo quiero estar contigo-

Ella sabía que era cierto y le correspondía los besos, Sus toques eran suaves y tortuosos porque el era exigente. Sin embargo el ritmo de sus besos y sus caricias era rítmico y demandante para ambos, el sabía exactamente donde tocar, porque era precisamente ahí donde quería tocar, donde lo soñó y lo pensó cada día de la última semana. Y ella sabía que quería acariciar esos brazos y espalda fuertes, quería sentir los bordes de cada músculo trabajadado en el gimnasio, quería sentir la belleza que siempre tuvo Draco Malfoy y ahora estaba ahí postrandose para ella.

No hubo alguien más fuerte, sólo fue entrega total a pura pasión y deseo, besos, y más besos, tirantes rotos, botones volando, ropa que no sería la misma e intencionalmente no sería reparada, que fue felizmente destrozada, a propósito destruida, ella lo sentía dentro cada vez más fuerte, más urgente, enterar sus uñas en su carne apenas podía contener sus ganas, a veces entre el éxtasis tiraba un poco de su cabello y veía como este entraba en locura exhalando gemidos incontenibles durante más tiempo. El bajo el rostro y de nuevo la beso, y la beso más y más fuerte, quería comérsela, poseerla hasta hacerle daño y que ella comprendiera que no existía otra manera, ya no la había para el.

Harry no era estúpido y las paredes de ese lujoso lugar no amortiguaban mucho los sonidos de cosas callendo, el había ido...y ella lo había recibido. Harry Potter cerró los ojos para someterse a una tortura mental, pensar y saber que estaban juntos, justo al lado.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

-La maldita historia de mi vida- pensó - Vivir encerrado en una alacena viendo la convivencia de una familia sin ser parte de ella, y ahora en una habitación de la casa de la mujer que amo, sin ser su pareja pero escuchando como es muy feliz con quien si lo es. _Estoy maldito...-_

Por la mañana, Draco se fue de mala gana por abandonar a su último vicio y repentina obsesión: **Hermione Jane Granger,** fue cariñoso y atento y salió enfilado a su apartamento. Hermione lo miraba con alegría y se le escapaban risitas tras sus besos y caricias.

Después se duchó y alistó, sin embargo Harry no salía de su habitación, con algo de pudor fue a tocar su puerta y este le abrió, ya estaba prácticamente listo, sólo se estaba abotonando la camisa azul cielo, se notaba un poco de su pecho y sus ojeras eran evidentes.

\- Harry...no dormiste bien?- pregunto ella.

_\- Tu si?-_

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

El se arrepintió de inmediato, los ojos de Hermione estaban en el suelo y sólo dijo - Te dejo para que termines, alcánzame en la oficina...hasta luego Harry.-

Harry suspiro.

_\- Como querías que reaccionara estúpida? Es como tu hermano claro que le disgusta saber que te acuestas con su enemigo de toda la vida-. ..el que siempre te insulto y menosprecio...si Harry supiera sus planes de verdad...no...no era una opción,_ la odiaría siempre, la despreciaría y ella no quería eso.

.

.

.

En su Oficina. Hermione escucho la puerta abrirse, al levantar la mirada era su amigo del alma, se sentó frente a ella y por varios minutos se miraron a los ojos.

\- Oh Harry...que no haría por ti...lamento haber sido tan...imprudente.-

\- Basta, no digas más, es tu casa, he sido yo el inoportuno-

Ella le sonrió pero la sonrisa no era real. A el le intrigó esa máscara que Hermione portaba con el. Estaba preciosa, llevaba leggings de piel negro, ceñidos a sus piernas y una blusa de seda en tono azul como el, sin mangas.

\- Sabes, me divertí anoche, mucho...-

-No hay nada que yo no haría por ti, lo sabes verdad Herms? Que puedes confiar en mi para todo?- Clavo su mirada en ella, y noto como ella se encogía en su asiento. _–Bingo. Que escondes linda?-_

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron de forma similar, los tabloides estaban enloquecidos con la relación entre Malfoy-Granger, la unión de dos emporios si llegaban al matrimonio, decían unos, tendrían bebes preciosos, decían otros, a Hermione los comentarios la irritaban y a Draco comenzaban a parecerle extrañamente coherentes..sera que había llegado el momento de sentar cabeza?, Seria ella la chica?, algo en su pecho se hincho de anhelo…-_oh, ya estamos otra vez siendo estúpido.-_

Se publicó el primer libro que ella escogió a través de su editorial propia, el chico rubio esperaba que funcionara pues había invertido varios millones, pero honestamente…lo único que le había interesado para incursionar en ese negocio era ella.

_._

_._

_._

Neville estaba claramente extrañado de que la relación Malfoy-Granger siguiera viva, no podía evitar mentalmente contar los días para que terminara, Malfoy no le agradaba, el chico sureño de buena educación criado por su abuela esquib estaba seguro de que las personas no cambiaban, sabia que Malfoy sería como todos los Malfoys -_unos hijos de…_ \- y que Harry a pesar de lo que ruda que fuera la vida con el seria siempre noble y confiado…a quien aun no entendia a pesar de que era su jefa era a ella…

.

.

.

Harry y Hermione comían juntos, o se desvelaban viendo películas, cuando la relación de ella lo permitía. Ese era uno de esos días, acomodados en la mullida alfombra de su sala, entre cojines con botes de soda y palomitas costosas viendo HBO estaban los 2 Griffyndor, entre carcajadas y bromas, hasta que el teléfono sonó. Era el enorme teléfono local del apartamento, tenia forma de colmillo de elefante, ella se incorporó y lo tomo.

-Hola?-

Harry le arrojo palomitas.

-Basta Harry (Risitas)-

-Harry? Espero que no estés ocupada cariño, como vas con nuestro plan?-

La enérgica, fuerte y ronca voz del Búlgaro la tomó por sorpresa, y apenas pudo disimular para no romper su sonrisa. Apuesto ha que hubiera engañado a un teatro completo, pero no a Harry. Quien lo noto enseguida y no pudo disimular congelar la suya.

\- Continua con la peli, tengo que tomar esta llamada, enseguida vuelvo- Y se fue hacia su habitación.

Harry suspiro y espero.

-Todo va bien, estoy a punto de dejarlo caer…-

-Recuerda la lección Mione, nada es permanente, nadie lo es…-

-Lo se, lo se…aun no puedo creer que haya sido tan facil-

-No lo es, no eres consiente de tu propia belleza…y ahorra erres rica también…una gran diferencia a tus años en Hogwarts.-

Hermione apretó los puños, Viktor tenia razón, esas eran las verdaderas razones del amor de Malfoy, ella era linda y rica, la Hermione con el pelo alborotado e hija de dentistas nunca le importo…y esa era la Hermione que valía la pena…

-Tienes razón, como siempre.-

-_Lo se…necesito verte linda…te necesito Mione. _Vínagui si fmíslite mi. /Siempre estás en mis pensamientos.-

-Donde estas?-

-En Bulgarria-

-Mañana tomare el primer vuelo.-

-Bien, en mi loft serra. Dovíshdane /Hasta luego Mione.-

Hermione regreso a la sala, y le comento a Harry que partiría al dia siguiente a Bulgaria para visitar a su equipo de Quiddich.

-Bien, llamare a Neville y le dire que nos iremos mañana.-

Hermione lo observo con los ojos como platos.

-Pero Harry…-

-No hay peros Herms, tu me dijiste que seria tu guardaespaldas y que vigilaría entre otros a tu equipo de Quidditch es la oportunidad perfecta de hacer mi trabajo…me ofenderé si no me permites desquitar mi salario.-

-Harry…yo-

Entonces Harry tomo su móvil y llamo a Neville, quien enseguida devolvió la llamada con los códigos de vuelo.

Terminaron de ver la película, como era de suspenso pesado y policial, Hermione se quedó dormida, Harry vio el filme hasta que término, pero sin verlo muy concentrado en realidad, la cercanía de su exquisita figura, su aroma, tan cerca, lo animaba y torturaba.

Al final, la tomo entre brazos y la llevo a la cama, la deposito sobre esta y se maldijo por no ser más anticipado y haber desecho las mantas. Abrió su armario que para su sorpresa era una casi bodega de diseñador, con mas anaqueles de los que el podía realmente manejar…pero que mas podía esperar de ella?, su dulce y complicada Hermione.

La bodega como Harry había bautizado al closeth de la Gryffindor, no tenía mantas visibles, el no pudo evitar rozar sus ropas con sus dedos, tocar los vestidos suaves o con textura, percibir el aroma suave y femenino de ella en todo el lugar, y de pronto la maldita bodega era de sus lugares favoritos. Derrotado se recargo en uno de los muro y balo los estantes de zapatos vio un gabinete que contenía frazadas y mantas, tomo la más afelpada que encontró. Se la coloco encima y se sentó al borde, estaba perdida en sus sueños y era adorable, el no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarla dormir, acariciarla con la mirada sin ser juzgado o limitado por las miradas que debían ser las correctas entre amigos, temeroso de ser descubierto por ella…pudo embriagarse de su imagen y su presencia. Tomo su móvil y lo puso en silencioso, en Status –Ocupada solo mensajes- Malfoy pensaría que estaba en negocios y no llamaría o molestaría.

Suspiro.-Oh Herms…si tu supieras..- Y se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un contrariado Draco Malfoy tomaba copas con Theo Nott y charlaba sobre si debía sentar cabeza o no con Granger.

-Deja de negarlo, te han pezcado.-

-Callate.-

-Es cierto y me da gusto por ti, por Morgana jamás hubiese creído que seria Granger.-

-Yo tampoco, aún tengo un conflicto interno. Me siento estupido-

-No lo dudo, ella es rica, guapa, y honorable…y lo estas pensando! Claro que eres estúpido!-

-No tengo problemas de dinero, nunca los he tenido, no es eso y lo sabes, no es por alardear pero he tenido mujeres preciosas, es algo diferente, es…es..-

-Amor. Y sabes que? Hazlo pronto o alguien más lo hará…ya sabes…ni Krum ni Potter se han casado.-

Draco azoto su vaso contra la mesa de cedro del costoso Bar, un Private Club de Slytherins llamado **Medusa.**

-Mañana lo hare, la llevare a cenar y lo propondré.-

Theo sonrio de forma triunfal y termino su trago de golpe. –Salud por la Señora de Malfoy.-

_Yo no queria quererte,  
y no lo pude evitar,  
crei poder defenderme,  
pero a mi corazon no lo puedes atar._

_y yo no se mi amor que hago buscandote,_  
_si te gano pierdo libertad,_  
_y yo no se mi amor que haqo besandote,_  
_si yo no me quiero enamorar._

_Guarda en silencio mis besos,_  
_despidete sin voltear,_  
_porque al besarte me pierdo,_  
_pero a mi corazon quien le puede explicar?._

.

.

.

Harry durmió como un bebe, sabía que ese viaje seria su oportunidad para conocer mas el secreto que ella y Krum tenían, y también porque no? De tener su tiempo personal y particular con la chica que le robaba el aliento.

_Si tú supieras …  
que el corazón se me ha quedado  
sin palabras para decirte  
que es tan grande lo que siento...  
si tú supieras como te ansía  
cada espacio de mi cuerpo  
como palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma  
cuando se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho.  
Ven...! entrégame tu amor...  
para calmar este dolor de no tenerte  
para borrar con tus caricias mis lamentos  
para sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre...  
Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que esta mi vida en cada beso para darte  
y que se pierda en el pasado este tormento  
que no me basta el mundo entero  
para amarte...!  
Si tú supieras que es como un grito  
que se estrella en el silencio  
este vacío de tenerte sólo en sueños  
mientras me clama el corazón  
por ser tu dueño!_  
_Si tú supieras como desangran  
en tus ojos mis anhelos,  
cuando me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo  
por entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro.  
Ven...! entrégame tu amor  
que sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamorarte  
borra por siempre de mi vida  
todas las lágrimas que habitan  
y cada noche sin tus besos  
en el rincón de mis lamentos.  
…que no me basta todo el tiempo para amarte...!_

_._

.

Hasta aquí el capitulo chicos. Me regalan un Review? Muchos besos!

Canciones de inspiración sin animo de Copyright, Si tu supieras de Alex Fdez y Yo no quería de quererte de Kalimba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tourmented Souls**

** Chapter 9**

**Dedicado a AuugusDempsey y PauliJeanMalfoy.**

**.**

**.**

El vuelo fue rápido y sin complicaciones, primera clase, Harry y Hermione nunca habían viajado completamente solos. El ambiente era amistoso pero eléctrico. Tal vez porque en la mente de la castaña la imagen de Harry nunca paso de forma fraternal a amorosa, no se percataba de la atracción que el sentía por ella. De su forma de acercarse a ella protectora y por demás atenta. El tenía el pretexto perfecto, era el guardaespaldas a sueldo extravagante y ella su últimamente único pensamiento.

Harry se recargo en el reclinable de cuero blanco del avión, tomo un sorbo de la champaña de cortesía y miro a su izquierda donde ella iba sentada, de jeans e impermeable Burberry en su bolsillo, el bolígrafo que el le regalo, su cabello tenía solo un poco de fijador asi que su volumen era llamativo, le recordaba a los días de escuela, pero ahora ella lucia…preciosa. Ella volteo o lo atrapo mirándola, al hacerlo le sonrio y le dijo: -Que pasa Harry? Miedo a las alturas?-

-Me atrapaste-

-Si, claro! Tu el señor del quidditch…-

Harry rio con sinceridad, jamás podría mentirle a ella, que lo conocía mejor que el mismo. Hermione texteo a Krum desde el tocador del aeropuerto.

_\- Harry viene conmigo, no pude evitarlo. Perdona. Primero lo instalare y después iré a verte.-_

_\- Okay linda. No tardes.-_

Llegaron y Harry se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que Hermione se conducía en el aeropuerto Bulgaro.

_–No es su primera vez aquí- pensó._

Y eso le molesto.

Camino a su ritmo y se mantuvo siempre a su lado. Salieron rápidamente y abordaron un taxi minivan, Hermione dio la dirección de las oficinas de su equipo y bajo junto a Harry al edifico que las alojaba, ahí, fueron hasta la oficina principal, todos la saludaron con familiaridad.

-El señor Krum vendrá?- Le pregunto una chica de gafas enormes y cabello purpura.

Hermione hizo un puchero y contesto. –Más tarde. Donde esta Alaksandar?-

-En su oficina.-

Ella camino y entro sin llamar, un chico corpulento y alto de cabellos castaños le saludo con cortesía.

-Hola Alaksandar, te presento a Harry Potter, el será el CEO del equipo desde ahora, por favor preséntalo a todos, dale un tour de las instalaciones y firmen el papeleo. Lo dejo en tus manos, yo tengo otra cita.-

Se levantó y dirigió a la puerta, Harry la tomo por el brazo. –Pensé que estaríamos juntos.-

-No tardare, lo prometo…haz tu trabajo y diviértete.-

Tras lo dicho salió dando un ligero portazo.

Harry apretó los puños casi sin notarlo.

_–Krum-_

Penso con amargura.

Su coraxon galopo en su pecho acelerado por la ira y reprimió con todo su ser sus ganas de deternela y mantenerla a su lado. Eso seguía siendo una fantasía, por el momento.

.

.

.

En Londres, una tarde Ron y Luna discutieron enérgicamente por una de los temas del quisquilloso, Ron era un chico sin cultura y ciertamente no deseaba cultivarla, así que lo leía solo por ella aunque a veces no entendiera una palabra de sus términos extraños y al leer cierto artículo sobre criaturas que-no-podía-pronunciar-bien sobre nose-que-tema, terminaron gritándose sobre publicar cosas coherentes y ser estúpidos insensibles. Ella se fue y el mantuvo su orgullo un par de horas antes de volver a las pociones que le llamaban. Sin ella no podía resistirse, y tomarlas lo hacían sentirse también que vacío su pequeño gabinete, rompió el candado con pinzas. La combinación fue casi fatal y termino desvanecido en el suelo de su apartamento.

.

.

.

El edificio era lujoso y frio. El portero le abrió la puerta con aplomo. Hermione entro el loft del deportista Búlgaro mejor pagado y más famoso de su tiempo. El ambiente era inusualmente oscuro pero cálido solo al fondo del pasillo se vislumbraba la elegante chimenea. Una mano áspera y gruesa la jalo hacia un lado, Hermione se dejó ir y cerró los ojos, sintió la piel desnuda entre sus manos, dejo que su lengua danzara con la de el a voluntad, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la guiara hasta la cama, el tomo sus jeans los desabotono y retiro todo obstáculo a su paso, la penetro de forma ruda y fuerte, solo se desabotono los propios vaqueros gastados y removio un poco sus ropas.

Ella gimió de placer y dolor, la única forma de amar que conocía y a la que el había introducido. Sus femeninas manos bajaron de los pectorales a los brazos, dibujando cada musculo con urgencia, el ya traía algo en ellas, la giro rápidamente y le coloco de un latigazo una esposa magnética de cuero negro. La penetro de nuevo, ahora de espaldas, rápida y tortuosamente.

El se agacho un poco, tomo su melena castaña y con agilidad formo una coleta con su mano, tirando suavemente de ella, quien no sostuvo su peso y se desplomo sobre el lecho. El de un duro jalón removió las esposas, y comenzó a latigarla con ellas al ritmo de sus penetraciones. Volvió a jalar de su pelo hasta que la incorporo y la pego a su pecho, ahí ella se giró y lo beso. Le quito las esposas de la mano y se las coloco a el, del bolsillo del costoso impermeable que aun traía puesto saco una línea plateada rígida parecida a un bolígrafo, la extendió de un golpe y esta cuadriplico su tamaño como un bastón. Ella se sentó sobre el y su miembro y le paso el bastón de acero por los brazos como una caricia, hasta que lo golpeo con el en las costillas. Ella sabia lo mucho que a el le gustaba el dolor duradero. El gimio y la penetro con mas fuerza, ella se separo de el dejándolo exitado y a la expectativa, camino y se coloco tras el y lo golpeo con el acero casi una docena de veces, el búlgaro gemía y se quejaba del dolor de forma insinuante. Por supuesto su excitación no había disminuido, ella removió las esposas y el como un rayo la tomo por las caderas, la pego al muro y penetro sin limitaciones.

-Eres exquisita, te he extrañado tanto…-

-Y yo a ti- Dijo ella entre respiraciones.

Bebieron un poco de vino y se ducharon, ambos tenían marcas en su espalda.

.

.

.

Harry por su parte estaba con las manos ocupadas entre papeleos y , tenía urgencia por ir a la maldita habitación, del maldito hotel en donde se hospedarían y a través del software escuchar el maldito audio de la maldita pluma espía que le dio y hasta ahora tenia el valor de escuchar. Por mucho que le apasionará el quidditch, nada le llamaba realmente la atención por su estres.

Escucho exclamaciones de asombro y levantó el rostro, y vio a Hermione entrar, tras ella Krum, ella lucía exactamente igual, pero a Harry todos sus instintos comenzaron a gritarle que había pasado algo entre ellos y eso lo irrito más.

\- Hola Harry. Todo listo? Comemos?-

Harry clavó su mirada en ella y luego en Krum y finjio una sonrisa. - Por supuesto Herms-

La sonrisa estúpida de Krum lo taladraba sin piedad. Partieron al restaurante sugerido por el Búlgaro, quien pagó la cuenta exagerando en atenciones. Harry noto en Hermione algo distinto cuando estaba al lado de Krum, pero no supo descifrar que era.

El móvil del deportista sonó y se disculpo marchándose, diciendo que los esperaba en su loft, pues no había necesidad de que gastaran en hospedaje. Para irritación de Harry Hermione accedió.

\- Me enseñas Bulgaria, se nota que la conoces bien - Le dijo a su amiga, ella le sonrió

\- Sólo un poco, claro, vamos.-

Hermione lo llevo a algunos museos y finalmente a un pub(bar) pequeño y pintoresco, ordenaron cerveza de Malta, típica de Bulgaria, oscura y fina, se deslizaba en tu boca rápidamente y el efecto era más pesado que el whisky de fuego pero ella quería que su amigo la probara. Hablaron de sus años escolares en Hogwarts, rieron a carcajadas como bobos un par de veces, pidieron la segunda ronda.

-Bien, bien, es momento ya de las confesiones...- Dijo ella

\- UUUU peligroso.-

\- Vamos!-

\- Verdad o Desafió!-

Hermione dio un trago grueso a su tarro. - Bien, traigo conmigo un frasco de Veritaserum.-

\- Por supuesto...no me sorprende-

Ella tomo el pequeñísimo frasco, y dio un trago, lo paso a Harry quien dio otro.

\- Porque no te casaste con Ginny?-

\- Hey! ...ruda! Ya no me atraía...deje de sentir cosas por ella.-

\- Auch, eres tu el rudo.-

\- Bien, bien...te, ... Te casarás con Malfoy?-

\- No.-

Harry sonrió ampliamente y tomo media cerveza.- Monosílabos eh...conque si-

\- Hay alguna chica especial?-

\- Si. Te atrae Krum?-

\- Por supuesto.- Harry sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado fuerte En la cabeza.-

\- Quien es? La conozco? -

\- Esas son dos preguntas, eligire la segunda, si, si la conoces...tienes algún tipo de relación con Krum?-

Hermiones frunció el ceño. - Si, es miembro de mi equipo-

ambos terminaron su cerveza. Harry pidió una tercera ronda. - Algo me dice que esa es una verdad a medias.-

\- Es mi turno! Como se llama tu chica especial-

Harry trago grueso saliva. Maldita poción. Maldito juego. - Hermione Granger-

.

.

.

.

Holi! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Gracias mil por quienes han seguido, puesto favorito y reviewado esta historia, la amo, me sale organica la escritura. Déjenme reviews siiiiiiii.

Un montón de besos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

** CHAPTER 10**

Hermione lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos...analizo las posibilidades, el, no podía estar bromeando debido al efecto del Veritaserum.

-Ha...Harry.- Dijo en un susurro.

-Te sorprende? A mi me sorprendió cuando me di cuenta.- Le dijo el con franqueza, todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Pues...si, yo jamas.-

-Por favor no quiero que esto intervenga con nuestra amistad...es solo que últimamente no puedo borrarte de mi pensamiento...-Se acerco a ella, ella retrocedió un poco- Lo he intentado...no verte de...esa manera pero..ha sido en vano. No te preocupes no estoy demente y esto no afectara nuestra relación laboral tampoco.-

Hermione Granger estaba muda. Lo miro como si lo mirara por primera vez.

-Puedo pedirte algo? -

Ella asintio. -No te cases con Malfoy, no me agrada..el...-

-No lo haré Harry, te lo juro. Esto me asusta, tu y Ron, son lo mas puro que tengo, no, no quiero echarlo a perder.-

-Pero con Ron si tuviste una relación.- Le dijo Harry con amargura.

-Si, pero fue diferente, ademas esta...Ginny, no hablemos de esto nunca mas de acuerdo Harry?-

El bajo el rostro. -Vamos, vamos por la ciudad te la mostrare, Bulgaria es bellisima. Me gusta visitar los monasterios rupestres de Ivanovo, y el mar negro...me encanta, ahí Viktor tiene una villa, en la ciudad de Koprivshtitsa, te prometo llevarte pronto.-

-Pero no a la villa de Viktor.-

-No. Te llevare a una posada.-

-Bien...tal vez antes de irnos.-

-...Bien.-

La caminata termino y con ella la noche, tomaron un taxi que los llevo a , ahi subieron al loft, para Harry era muy perturbador como para ella todo lo de Krum era tan familiar. Llamaron a la puerta y el anfitrión les abrió. Un muy sonriente y atractivo Krum, a Harry comenzaba a irritarle mas. Despues de la conversación de cortesia, se fueron a dormir, el loft tenia 3 habitaciones pero Harry deseaba hacer guardia por la noche para evitar que su amiga se fuera a su habitación o viceversa. Ya que seguía escuchando sus carcajadas tras el muro.

Cuando entro a la habitación, se tumbo en la cama deseoso de encender el rastreador inalambrico que le permitiría acceder a la pluma de su amiga y así, al contenido de las grabaciones. Encendió y comenzó a escuchar.

El contenido lo dejo mudo y atormentado, las grabaciones incluían algunos de sus encuentros con Malfoy, parecía entender porque el rubio estaba enamoradisimo de su amiga. En las grabaciones se escuchaban los gemidos también de ella y ello lo encendía como llamarada. Tenia ganas de ir y tomarla.

Siguiente grabación...-"Dia de Hoy"- , Harry trago saliva. Después de escuchar su intenso encuentro escucho los golpes y eso lo dejo frio, no podía creerlo, por eso a veces ella estaba lastimada, ese, ese era su secreto. -Pero como pudo pasar algo así?...Hermione...-

Harry no pudo dormir, -

Ese maldito de Krum-

-Como empezó todo?-

-Como puede ser...?-

Malfoy sabrá?-

Las carcajadas se apagaron y Harry salio, para observar la ciudad, el loft de Krum era muy parecido al apartamento de Hermione. Y al mismo tiempo tan distinto.

-Solo había una manera de saberlo.- Estaba decidido. Todo lo qu ocurriria al dia siguiente fue cuidadosamente planeado por el Auror experto.

Esa mañana era el ultimo en Bulgaria, Harry aun tenia mucho papeleo por cubrir, y utilizo un oido extensible para escuchar los planes de Hermione y Krum. Ellos se verian de nuevo en ese apartamento a las 12.00 del dia.

Por la mañana los tres salieron del loft, Harry se encontro con Alaksander nuevamente para ver el papeleo, pero al hacerlo le lazo un hechizo aturdidor de tal forma que sabría estaría noqueado todo el día.

Despues de dirigio al loft de Krum y toco decidido, este le abrió, Harry entro sin decir -Hola-.

Le lanzo un hechizo _verite _que tenia el mismo efecto que el veritaserum. Para comenzar a interrogarlo respecto a su relacion con Hermione, este le explico como para ellos amar era dolor, y que a Hermione el concepto le quedaba porque no se consideraba digna de ser amada. Por sus años en Hogwarts y la muerte de sus padres. Para Harry todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar como en un puzzle doloroso y dificil de Escuchar y de asimilar.

Los ojos de Harry no podían transmitir la ira que su corazón sentia, la tierna Hermione, la inocente y dulce Hermione...había sido corrompida en sus narices por este imbecil que fue el primero y único que le ofreció amor real porque él y ron habían sido muy ciegos al respecto.

-Ella jamas tendrá una relación Real- Sentencio Krum

-Te equivocas.- Respondió Harry lleno de ira.-Esto quedara entre nosotros, me entiendes, no le dirás nunca de esta conversación.- Y le lanzo nuevamente un aturdidor. Lo encerró en el baño de visitas. Corto un mechón de su cabello. Y comento una búsqueda web del ese tipo de relaciones para conocer un poco mas los gustos de su amiga.

Los términos que encontró en la web como - Dominación- Dolor - Herramientas para causar dolor- le asustaron mucho. Pero estaba decidido a sacarla de ello a ayudarla como ella lo había hecho con el. Y debía hacerlo a su manera, si atacaba directamente ella no le permitiría acercarse y todo se iría al diablo.

De su equipaje saco una pequeña pocion casi instantánea de Auror, en ella vacío un par de cabello de Krum, y asqueado tomo la pócima.

Casi enseguida tocaron a la puerta, era ella. Harry contuvo el aliento, abrió, ella iba de vestido en tono rosado ampon al final como algodón de azúcar, cubierto de encaje y tul, le molesto la idea de que se hubiese vestidos así para ver a Krum.

Pero el ya no era el, seria otra persona para ella, físicamente era el búlgaro y esa tarde seria Krum.

Abrió la puerta, ella lo miro, como nunca lo había mirado antes, había deseo en sus ojos, se trepó a su cintura y el la atrapo con los brazos, por Dios no traía bragas, eso lo enloqueció, encendió como fuego en bosque árido, y le beso con locura y desenfreno, se desabotono con urgencia y la hizo suya de forma aplastante, febril, ansiosa y urgente. Ella no se quejó, si estaba sorprendida no lo demostró. Se dejo hacer y el tomo todo lo que las circunstancias que el mismo fabrico le ofrecían. Maldito egoísta, pero lo seria, por una vez, por una vez, lo seria...en ese momento no le importaba nada.

.

.

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

_Una disculpa por la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía maldito ipad._

_Gracias especiales a __AguusDempsey__y a __Pauli Jean Malfoy__ las adoro chicas.!_

_._

_._

_._

Harry jamás había sentido tal ráfaga de pasión sobre su piel, dentro suyo corriendo por sus venas como cuando sentía el viento golpear su rostro al montar su saeta de fuego,o en los últimos años a la adrenalina de apostar, eso era ahora Hermione su nueva adicción, su nueva razón de vida.

El la había hecho suya y ella le había correspondido. Ahora venia la segunda parte del plan, que ya no recordaba, su mente permanecía en el éxtasis de lo que estaba viviendo.

Hermione lo miro y le sonrio de forma picara, Harry/Krum-falso le sonrió satisfecho.

Ella arqueo las cejas, trepo sobre el y a besos descendió de su cuello a su pecho y hacia abajo, Harry comenzó a hiperventilarse, - Hermione, Hermione …porfavor nn-o, Uh! …ah …oh por Merlin! …Herms!-

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente.- ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿No te gusta?-

Harry solto su escaso aire contenido, -No es eso, es solo que, es solo que…-

Hermione paso su lengua por encima-¿Es solo que?-

Harry se estremecio y dio un respingo –Me estas matando…- Le sussurro

-De eso se trata- Le dijo ella.

Harry no pudo más, se incorporó y la pego al muro sosteniéndola con los brazos, haciéndole el amor de nuevo rapida y urgentemente, el cristal del ventanar a su lado proyectaba la capital de Bulgaria. El bullicio de afuera ajeno a la pasión de la pareja inglesa.

Lo hizo de tal forma que la asotaba contra el muro cada vez, Hermione le enterro las uñas en la espalda provocándole dolor, pero Harry no lo sentía como tal, se sentía merecedor de ese dolor por mentirle, y eso lo hacia aun mas delicioso, porque el no se arrepentía de nada, la situación era única.

Ahí no podía negar ya lo mucho que la deseaba. Un Harry nuevo encumbro, un Harry que en el fondo la quería ya solo para el y nadie mas, que no estaba dispuesto a compartir lo que ya había probado y reclamaría como suyo aunque eso le implicara continuar realizando acciones que no eran del todo honestas.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, suspirando embriagandose del otro.

-Hueles distinto- Le dijo ella, aspirando de nuevo...-Me gusta, me resulta ...familiar-

-Hermione yo...-

-Debo irme ya. Harry me esta esperando.-

Harry asintió, la bajo con delicadeza y ella dio la vuelta hacia la ducha de su habitación.

Harry entonces miro el reloj, una vez que ella se fue y el la despidió con otro beso corto, invoco su escoba –¡Actio Saeta de Fuego!- Tomo sus ropas de Harry monto en ella y se fue a la oficina donde veria a Hermione de… nuevo como su el _real._

En las oficinas, Hermione entro y se dirigio a la de Alaksander, este tenia un rostro espantoso, frente a el un Harry muy concentrado en el papeleo. Cuando el levanto el rostro algo en su mirada era distinto, se veía como Hermione ya tenia tiempo no lo observaba_…feliz._

-Hola Harry ¿como te has sentido? Estas listo?-

-Listo para ir a Koprivshtitsa como prometiste y olvidarnos el trabajo, quiero conocer el mar negro.- Dijo el con mucha seguridad.

-Oh…Okay-

-Señorita Grander le llama Neville.- Intervino una asistente.

-Te importa que tome aquí la llamada?- le dijo a Alaksander

-No, por supuesto.-

-Herm, es Ron esta en San Mungo, es grave.- Le dijo un nervioso Neville

Hermione perdió el color y un poco el equilibrio. Harry quien no le quito la vista nunca, se acerco a ella con urgencia y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Que ocurre Neville? –

\- Ron esta en San Mungo.-

Hermione ya había dado la vuelta. Se dirigio a la red flu del edificio y Harry corrió tras ella para ir a Londres. Su corazon martilleaba con panico, despues de perder a Sirius Ron y Hermione eran lo unico que tenia.

.

.

.

En San Mungo Hermione y Harry encontraron a una muy angustiada Luna que se arrojo a sus brazos. Los Weasley estaban cabizbajos.

-No deseabamos interrumpirlos pero pensabamos que le haria bien verlos- Le dijo Molly a Harry.

El la observo con simpatia y la abrazo con fuerza. Molly era como una madre para el.

.

-Es adicto, el siempre ha sido adicto a las pociones desde la guerra. Ya había controlado su adicción pero discutimos y…oh Hermione me siento tan culpable!.-

-No es tu culpa linda.- Intento tranquilizarla Hermione pero las palabras de Luna sobre su mente –Adicto-

Harry quien se habia acercado a la castaña, estaba igual de estupefacto.

Ron estaba en estado critico. Lo tendrían en observación y tratamiento.

-Si Snape estuviera aquí…- Dijo Hermione.

-No debemos perder la esperanza- Menciono u muy afectado Harry temeroso de perder a su mejor amigo.

-Los doctores hacen lo mejor que pueden para desintoxicarlo, pero el antídoto es difícil de elaborar, necesitan llegar hasta su esencia mágica para evitar que esta siga muriendo, solo algunos magos saben como…dicen que es un tratamiento oscuro. Los Weasley se niegan.- Le lloro Luna.

-Tramiento oscuro?- Dijo Harry.

-"Malfoy"- Penso Hermione. -Si alguien sabe de tratamientos oscuros debe de ser Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

\- Debo hacer una llamada- Dijo de pronto Hermione.

Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto su cerebro lo comprendió todo. Pero Hermione ya se habia apartado y le dijo con la mirada que no se acercara.

-Hola cariño-

Harry apreto los puños y se levanto. Luna lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Ya le dijiste que la amas?-

-Si, lo he hecho ya.-

-¿Y?-

-Eso no cambia nada, ella no me ama...de esa forma.-

-Si que lo hace...es solo que aun no lo sabe.-

Harry miro a Luna y sonrio con esperanza de que sus palabras fuesen ciertas.

-Ella vive en una tormenta Harry, su alma esta en turbulencia desde la guerra.-

\- Lo sé, Luna...lo se-

La conversación de Hermione y Malfoy no iba del todo tranquila. La castaña tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una mueca.

\- Ok esta noche, en tu apartamento.- Y colgó.

Harry se hizo daño con las uñas en sus palmas, de la rabia

Tenía en contra suyo el reloj, Krum podía hablar con ella en cualquier momento y ahora de vuelta en Londres tendría que lidiar con Malfoy...no no negociaría, ella debía terminar con Malfoy y pronto. O se volvería loco, la situación de Ron lo complicaba todo pero jamás en su vida sea habia sentido tan decidido, ni siquiera cuando planeaba vencer a Voldemort.

.

Malfoy por otro lado esperaba a Hermione Granger con un diamante que llevaba consigo una propuesta de matrimonio.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 "Draco Malfoy"

.

.

-No se deja a los novios, botados, abandonados, a la deriva, porque así se te da la gana, y tampoco me agrada que sea precisamente a Bulgaria a dónde vas, ni con _Potty-_

_Draco le reclamaba y sentía su corazón martillar contra su pecho lleno de ira, Hermione Granger muy millonaria y muy prodigio pero no se burlaría de un Malfoy. Desde la última conversación que sostuvo con su amigo Nott en el bar MEDUSA, la duda y los celos lo carcomían, no podían tocarla, ni ella podía permitirlo porque ella era de el –¡Maldita sea! ¡Era de el!, firmo un maldito contrato, y le entrego una fortuna, Krum y Potty no podían jamás apropiarse de lo que ya era suyo. Y como el éxito lo otorga la previsión, maldita sea que el se había informado, el sabia del internado de la Comadreja Wesley, ese pobreton infeliz además resulto adicto, sabia que so la traería de vuelta, y también sabia que habían desauciado al maldito pelirrojo, en el fondo lo alegraba, claro que si, un Wesley menos…su espia le había dicho del tratamiento para mejorarlo, la esencia mágica… ella querría hacerlo. –No es asi linda? Vas a querer salvar a tu amigo? Pero Potty el magnífico no sabe cómo hacerlo….una carcajada estallo en su interior, porque esa era su garantía de que Hermione seria suya. Apostaría que más allá de su relación le había llamado por el pelirrojo, porque ella ya sabía cómo el, que solo el podría salvarlo. Apreto la caja azul cielo, con la joya preciosa que coronaria su victoria sobre ella._

X

X

-A donde vas?- Le pregunto Harry casi ircaundo.

-Voy a donde Malfoy. No tardare, quédate con el, te necesita.- Hermione lo atravesó con los ojos.

Harry sabía que era cierto pero su alma se derrumbaba al verla irse, y su boca se negó a abrirse para soltar una maldición. Pero pensó muchas.

X

Hermione llego a la mansión Malfoy, Draco ya estaba en el vestíbulo, mármol blanco que parecía fundirse con la piel del rubio, engalanaba la mansión de muros a pisos, frias y fuertes columnas por todos lados. El le sonrio. La tomo por la cintura y la beso, la beso con fuerza, la beso con deseo, la beso con ira, ella pudo sentirlo todo, el la solto y de la mano casi la arrastro hacia el despacho, cerro la puerta y la cerradura crujió por un hechizo que le lanzo. Se volvió hacia ella y la beso de nuevo, la atrapo con sus brazos y su cuerpo y la acorraló contra el enorme librero que cubría uno de los muros, ejerció presión sobre ella para que pudiera sentir su excitación, Hermione por su parte, tenia en mente a Ron y le angustiaba negarle al rubio algo que podría significarle a su amigo la vida, y bueno, tampoco era de piedra, cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer, Draco fue apasionado pero no fue tosco con ella, a su manera le hizo sentir en cada estocada que estaba molesto y que la sentía solo suya. Los bordes de los libros se enterraban en la piel de Hermione conforme era penetrada, pero era un dolor dulce y exitante. Draco Malfoy le estaba haciendo el amor en la mansión de su familia, la sola idea de lo que pensarían sus ancestros o el amargo de Kreacher la éxito y correspondió al rubio con igual fuerza, hubo una segunda vez, donde ella estuvo sobre el y le hizo el amor, llevándolo al límite, sacudiéndolo con su propio cuerpo el rubio estallo rápidamente en ella, y ella sabía que siempre tendría el sabor de ella, en el y esa casa ya estaba marcada por ese encuentro. Y de una extraña manera se sintió feliz.

El le ofrecio un trago de whisky y ella lo acepto, se arreglo un poco y le dijo: -Sabes lo de Ron? Sa- sabes si existe alguna forma de salvarle?- Tras el frenesí pasado, ahora Hermione temblaba.

-Claro que lo se, el hechizo se llama _Lieferung y _te dire otra cosa, solo puede hacerlo un mortifago, quien en su naturaleza la oscuridad pese mas que la luz, quien así lo haya probado jurandolo ante el oscuro, que pues ya murió, cierto es, pero yo lo soy, de los pocos mortifagos vivientes y libres, y el UNICO que lo haría por un Wesley.-

Hermione sintió su sangre correr mas lento y sus adentros supirar agradecidos. Le sonrio, esta vez y por vez primera desde que estaba con Malfoy, de verdad.

\- Deseo que seas mi esposa.-

Hermione sintió que la tierra se abria debajo suyo.

-Tu esposa? Me halagas… no crees que es algo precipitado, no me niego pero…podemos esperar un poco…-

-No quiero esperar. No voy a esperar. Este mes será.-

-Mi opinión también es válida, Draco, yo-

-Yo te amo.-

Hermione nuevamente se sintió aturdida, lo había logrado, ¡el la amaba! La amaba! Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Era el momento, era el momento de matar …y sin embargo, ahí estaba la situación de Ron…

Ella le sonrió, la máscara nuevamente – Yo también te amo. Pero quiero tiempo…-

-No.-

-Es un ultimátum.-

-No. Es un hecho…yo salvare a la comadreja y tu te ahorraras el tiempo, no prueba eso lo mucho que te amo? Prueba tu a mi, tu amor…no habrá tiempo.-

-Suena como un chantaje.-

-Pero no lo es, ¿verdad?-

A Hermione se le congelo la sonrisa.

X

X

_-Estoy de vuelta! Lamento tanto mi ausencia….y he vuelto con una pila que no sabeis, y muy muy oscura y loquita! Mucha inspiración! Gracias mil querida Angelinarte! Tu review me motivo muchísimo, gracias gracias, ojala me sigas haciendo el honor._

_quería saber si alguno de ustedes chicos este interesado en hacer la portada de este fic, simplemente nos se me da bien, háganmelo saber please_


	13. Chapter 13

_"Entre lo que deseamos vivir y el intrascendente ajetreo en que sucede la mayor parte de la vida, se abre una cuña en el alma que separa al hombre de la felicidad como al exiliado de su tierra." ―Ernesto Sábato_

_CAPITULO 13_

Hermione decidio que no era el momento de enfrentarse al que podia ser la unica salvacion de Ron. Por supuesto que era un chantaje y vaya que Mlafoy habia pulido su forma de manipular, por supuesto,( -¿Que esperabas?- ha tenido a los mejores maestros). Se puso de pie, y mordió un poco su labio inferior de forma involuntaria, por estrategia esta vez decidió que lo mejor seria ceder.

-No, no lo es, bien podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento, estoy exhausta y quiero ver a Ron de nuevo.-

-Ire contigo, ya han sido muchos los días que hemos estado separados.- Draco sonrió de medio lado y se levanto con elegancia. El chico jugaría todas sus cartas.

Hermione congelo su sonrisa de nuevo. –Bien, vámonos.-

-El se abotono y rápidamente estuvo listo.-

Hermione intento acicalarse el cabello, pero el la reprendio. –Dejalo ya, tu look post-sexo me encanta.-

Ella se sonrojo y lo tomo de la mano, en un santiamén llegaron a la St Mungo. A la sala de espera. A Hermione casi se le salía el corazón del pecho, sentía que poco a poco se le estaban saliendo de las manos los hilos del show que ella había creado.

Frente a ellos, la familia Wesley, Luna, y Harry Potter. Quien al verlos, provoco el estallido de los cristales del ventanal. Arthur que era el que estaba más cercano a este, resulto con algunos cortes. Todos sabían que había sido Harry, de los presentes salvo Hermione y Draco era el de la magia mas avanzada y solo el tenía tendencia a romper objetos al perder el control de su temperamento, hacia años que no le ocurría, desde crío casi, cuando no controlaba su magia, solo Hermione y Ginny lo sabían.

Draco lo observo y sonrió de medio lado con sorna. Hermione reparo el cristal rápidamente con un movimiento de su varita y un "reparo".

-¿Qué haces aquí? No eres bienvenido.-

Todos se sorprendieron por el tono de Harry, tan frio y lleno de odio. Pero sobre todo porque lo había dicho en Parsel. Draco lo observo fijamente y le respondió en la misma forma, años de mortifago le habían obligado a aprender la lengua, pero también habían sido sus ansias de supervivencia, quería saber lo que Nagini y Voldemort hablaban y pocos entendían.

-No sabia que te molestara tanto, _que ella, este conmigo_.-

-¿Qué haz hecho? La chantajeaste cierto.- Harry tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada salvaje.

\- He terminado un asunto, he salido victorioso.-

-No lo permitiré.-

-No te corresponde a ti decidirlo…¿porque te molesta tanto?, ahí está la pelirroja pobretona, anda ve y arrójate sobre ella o esa asiática vulgar, ese es tu tipo de chicas, a la mía, no-te-le-acerques Potter.-

-¡Ella no es tuya!- Grito Harry y al mismo tiempo la pared del sitio crujio.

Draco rio con ganas. –Lo será… muy pronto lo será.-

-¡Basta ya!- Intervino Hermione, -No se de que diablos hablen pero voy a ver a Ron y si no saben comportarse lo mejor será que se vayan, ambos…¡Ahora!-

Harry se diculpo con los Wesley y camino hacia afuera, Draco le dijo que la vería al día siguiente y se marchó.

-¿Puedo verlo Molly? Lamento mucho todo esto.- le dijo Herms en un sollozo.

\- Claro linda.

\- Te acompañare- Enfatizó Luna. Poniéndose de pie, se veía desmejorada y mas delgada.

Cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

-¡¿Que ha sido eso?!- Dijo Ginny a su Padre.

\- Me temo, que has visto a dos hombres enamorados...de la misma chica-

El mundo se abrió bajo los pies de Ginny, había sido por Hermione que el ya no la amaba? La idea le resultaba tan dolorosa como un Crucio. La misma Hermione que le dio consejos para conquistarlo, la que fue su paño de lagrimas en su rompimiento, a la que Harry siempre había ignorado como mujer y viceversa.

\- Es un poco atemorizante, no creo que ninguno ceda, pobre Hermione.- Menciono Molly. Ajena a los pensamientos de su hija.

\- Eh un poco mas de confianza, es la chica mas valiente que conozco, ella sabrá tenerlos en línea.- Menciono Bill.

Ginny se sumio en una burbuja de infelicidad y amargura. Y su corazon retumbaba en su pecho cual tambor que bailaba al compas de la ira. Hermione podía ser ingenua pero no estupida, a estas alturas debía conocer los sentimientos de Harry.

Hermione y Luna entraron a ver a Ron, quien llacia en una cama sencilla, cubierto por una burbuja traslucida de proteccion, habia bajado por lo menos 10 kilos, las ojeras grises le cubrian los pomulos, y su piel era ceniza.

Luna ahogo un sollozo. Hermione lo miro como si lo mirarara por primera vez, a su memoria las imágenes de Ron desde pequeño, risueño y un poco regordete, siendo siempre un poco estupido pero leal. -Ron...porque lo hiciste?, porque lo hiciste!, porque te hiciste daño de esa forma?- Y rompió en llanto. -¡No te dejare! ¡No te dejare abandonarme! tu no!, ¡No harás como papa y mama! ¡Tu! ¡no! ¡No te dejare!-

Luna contemplo la escena conmovida y rompiéndose.

Tras algunos momentos, Hermione se fue de ahi, Ginny fue cortante con ella, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar en ello.

Taylor la esperaba en el auto,ella subió rápidamente y se recargo en el asiento cerrando los ojos, una mano en su rodilla la puso alerta. Era Harry Potter.

-Y ¿Como fue?- preguntó casual.

-¿Que? ¿Verlo? Horrible.-

-No te dejare,¿Sabes? se lo que piensas hacer, no te lo permitiré.-

Hermione lo observo con ternura. -No se de que hablas-

\- Amo a Ron como mi hermano pero no dejare que te cases con Malfoy... incluso si el precio a pagar es su vida.-

Hermione sintió las palabras de Harry como golpes en el rostro.

-No sabes lo que dices Harry, ¿Existe el divorcio sabes? Por favor necesito de tu apoyo, tu eres mi mejor amigo, ademas Draco y yo...-

-Odio esa frase. Escucha Herms, con claridad, porque por Merlin que jamás imagine pronunciar estas palabras, pero están dentro mío como mi sangre, yo NO TE VOY A APOYAR, seré un obstáculo y haré uso de todos mis recursos para obstaculizar lo que pretendes, hasta que entiendas.-

-¡Hasta que entienda que! Porfavor no hagas esto Harry.-

-Que entiendas a donde perteneces.¿Sabes?, Creo que el hecho de que salgas con Malfoy, y ahora pienses casarte con el disfraza cosas que no quieres develarme, y yo hare frente a lo que me ocultas, contigo o sin ti, a pesar de ti, y tal vez y si es necesario contra ti. Ahora bien, y ¿Que hare yo?, ¿Qué haremos nosotros? Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, y trabajo para ti. ¿Qué papel jugaríamos? Una guerra abierta y sin cuartel a puertas cerradas.

\- Ha..Harry- Hermione lo vio como no lo había hecho nunca.

-Creías que era estúpido, no te culpo, he estado mucho tiempo en letargo, sin asumir y realmente asimilar todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que Hagrid me dijo del mundo mágico. Era demasiado para asimilar..., pude soportar la muerte de mis padres sin haberlos conocido nunca, pude soportar la cicatriz que marcaba mi existencia cual ganado o marginado, pude soportar vivir en soledad y lastima, odiado y amado por eventos que siempre desconocí, pude soportar enfrentarme al asesino de mis padres y cargar con el futuro del mundo mágico..¿De locos no?, pero no podría soportar perderte...no ahora cuando ya te he tenido.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. -¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto en un susurro.

-Algún día te lo diré...después de todo, yo también tengo mis secretos linda.-

A Hermione la recorrió un escalofrió. -Harry porfavor.-

Y este desapareció. Ella Llego a su destino. Ella bajo con elegancia y el alma llena de heridas.

En su apartamento la esperaba ya Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que voy a hacer con el? , ¿Que le voy a decir? Si todo lo que deseo es volar a Bulgaria y que Viktor me cubra entre sus brazos...que me calme...-

Ella abrio el departamento y ahi estaba el joven rubio. Mirando el paisaje indiferente, tomando una copa de vino Blanco.

-Me han llamado de mi editorial para decirme que el libro fue un fracaso en su primera semana.-

Hermione se quedo de piedra. -Lo...siento.-

-Oh no te preocupes! No puedes acertar en todo, aun asi me casare contigo Granger,- el tono del rubio era de sentencia.

Hermione sintio que el agua le llego a la garganta de nuevo.

-Si, Draco sobre eso...hoy vi a Ron, el, esta muy mal, no estoy de humor para hablar de nuestra boda.- ella sentía que la presión sobre ella estaba al limite.

El rubio bebio el contenido de su copa con calma sobrenatural, indiferente al comentario de Ron.

-Esta bien, ¿quieres un poco?-

-Si, ¿porque no sacas la botella?, tengo un poco de uvas y queso por aqui en algun sitio.-

El rubio fue por la botella y pronto instalaron un picnic sobre la alfombra de la sala del apartamento, las luces de londres eras escandalosas y preciosas, despues de la quinta copa,Hermione comenzo a sentirse menos tensa. Ambos un poco influenciados por el alcohol reian sobre tonterias y estaban abiertos, el se le acerco y comenzo a desabotonarle el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Mmm no.- Dijo ella.

-¿Porque no?- Le demando el rubio entre besos.

-No me daras lo que necesito.- le dijo ella mordaz y honestamente.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, la respiracion del rubio se volvio espesa y urgente.

-Solo pidelo.-

-Me gusta jugar...un poco fuerte.-

-Juguemos entonces.-

Hermione debia estar muy alcoholizada y probablemente se arrepentiria al dia siguiente, pero era una bomba de tiempo y necesitaba liberacion.-

Lo llevo a la habitacion y de su closeth , saco una caja de acero, tecleo el password y esta se abrio. Draco que había ido tras ella, se recosto en la cama expectante. Hermione volvio a besarlo. -Juguemos-

-Juguemos-

-Si te lastimo...-

-No lo haras...he soportado crucios...-

-Bien.-

-Bien...-

Hermione vendo sus ojos, la tela era suave como terciopelo en negro carbón. Y le colocó en las manos unas esposas hermosas, brillantes y sofisticadas, eran traslúcidas.

\- Que interesante- Dijo él a media voz.

\- Se abren, cierran y ajustan a mi voz, las adoro. - Le respondió ella.

"Un objeto mágicamente alterado y sincronizado, como la maldita pluma de Rita Skeeter, objetos diabólicos" penso el.

Las esposas se sentían livianas en su piel, era como no llevar nada, sus manos pegadas a su espalda. Hermione desabotono su camisa, pero se la dejo puesta, recorrió los bordes hasta que bajaron un poco bajo sus hombros, Dejando al descubierto los bien formados pectorales.

Tomo una correa pequeña, contenia una fusta con terminaciones de cuero, las paso sobre el pecho blanco de el, lenta, muy lentamente, acariciandolo...este exhalo aire que no sabia estaba conteniendo. Ella levanto la fusta al techo con su brazo, y dio el primer azote. El cuero contra la piel se estrello -¡Ffflop!-

Draco dejo salir un gemido ahogado. -¡Hmmmmnnnn!- Estaba intentando contener el dolor. Sus manos se alteraron pero se encontró con las esposas sujetándolo.

-¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- Desabotono sus pantalones, beso sus pectorales poco a poco, volviendolo loco.-¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- -¡Flop!- el gemía lo mínimo y contenía el aliento, A estas alturas Draco estaba seguro de estar a punto de sangrar, la combinación era tan malvada como deliciosa. Jamás había experimentado algo parecido.

Ella dijo - Libere- y las esposas se dividieron, quedaron como pulseras en las manos de Malfoy. Le habían dejado pequeñas marcas en las muñecas, el se avalanzado sobre ella, y la acorraló con su cuerpo, la beso con deseo y desesperación. La tomo de los brazos y la arrojó sobre la cama, Hermione lo observaba deseosa, el la tomo de los tobillos y la giró sobre si misma, dejándola boca abajo, jalo sus pantalones y la dejo en pequeñas bragas de encaje, en un santiamén sus propios pantalones cayeron, trepo sobre ella, le sujeto el cabello halándolo hacia el con fuerza, ella exhalo un gemido gutural, hizo la braga a un lado, sacó su miembro de su ropa interior de diseñador, y lo enterró en ella con ahínco y desespero, comenzó a penetrarla de forma necesitada y frenética, sin delicadeza pero lleno de deseo.

Ella susurro -Moet- y las esposas de Draco que estaban separadas, aún así lo apretaron con fuerza, enterrándose en su carne. Eso lo desconcentro un poco y estas liberaron presión. El entendió entonces, que mientras mas disfrutará de ella haciéndola suya mas sufriría por las esposas, porque ella así lo quería, y a el no le importo, renovó su ritmo, embistiéndola lentamente pero de forma brusca, y comenzando rápidamente a hacerlo frenéticamente de nuevo. Ella comenzó a gemir, y el se encontró haciendo lo mismo, de placer y de dolor. La giro y quedaron frente a frente, ella paso su mano por su rostro acariciando los labios de su amante, eso enloqueció al rubio que intensificó su ritmo. Ambos seguían semivestidos, técnicamente incluso con su ropa interior. Cuando Ambos llegaron al orgasmo, las esposas se abrieron y cayeron en las sabanas.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Querida Auugus! Gracias por tus coments, me encanta que hayas disfrutado los CAPS anteriores! Este tiene un poco de todo, y personalmente es de los favoritos que he escrito para esta historia. Es una historia agridulce, intoxicante y cadenciosa, disfruto mucho al escribirla y me encanta que tu disfrutes leyéndola, para eso es, un abrazo linda!_

_Querida PAULI Jean, aun no puedo responder a quien eligira la castaña. Pero de que la esta pasando bien, la esta pasando bien, y Draco bueno, ha sacado sus cartas, gracias x tus REVIEWS linda, un beso! Espero q me digas que te parece este._

_A mis queridos anónimos, un beso y gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Y tu adorado lector aun sin Reviews espero te animes o me envíes un PM, un abrazo! _


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**ATORMENTADOS**

**CAPITULO 14**

Era temprano en las oficinas GR MAGIC ella había optado por una falda lápiz en color piel y un top negro ceñido, portaba zapatos altos a juego, y un saco. Draco se había quedado dormido, la noche había sido intensa pero ella amaba trabajar.

Entro a su oficina, jovial, por la mañana no había visto a Harry. Sin embargo ahí estaba sentado frente a su enorme escritorio de cristal, contemplando su pintura de tormenta, con la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo. Ella rodeó el escritorio para verlo de frente y sonreírle, este le correspondió, ella se deshizo del saco, lo colocó en el perchero, y estaba a punto de hablar con Harry pero su teléfono celular sonó, ella contesto y no recibió ni un Hola.

_-Tenemos que hablar Mione-_ las palabras del Búlgaro impactaron a la castaña puesto que el pocas veces las había dicho y su tono era muy serio.

\- Cla..claro, dime Viktor.-

\- Te veo en tu penthouse, en tres horas, no traigas a Potter.- y colgó, el sonido de la línea interrumpida aun resonaba en los oídos de Hermione, quien tenía sostenida el auricular del teléfono aun en estado de alerta.

Harry había escuchado la palabra "Viktor" y eso era malo. Aquel sucio infeliz podría delatarlo y el no quería aquello. Para saber el rumbo que tomarían las cosas haría uso de su gran amiga La capa de Invisibilidad y claro que se presentaría con ella.

Hermione colgó, y tomo su lugar en su escritorio de nuevo, nerviosa, tecleo un número.

\- Un café, con Whiskey- y colgó.

Harry levanto las cejas.

\- Discúlpame no te he preguntado si apetecías...- le dijo ella nerviosa

\- Oh no te preocupes será un whisky...solo, y yo se lo hago saber.- Harry se levanto y fue donde Neville, lo encontró en la parte trasera, en la cocina sirviendo en una enorme taza de cristal un tanto de Whiskey.

En poco tiempo Harry regreso a la oficina cargando la pulida charola de plata pulida que contenía las bebidas, la coloco sobre el escritorio, ella tomó su taza y aspiro el aroma con satisfacción.

\- Tienes unos gustos muy particulares he notado.-

Hermione casi soltó su taza. Solo atino a sonreírle.

\- Tengo un compromiso-

\- Escuche, con tu Ex, ¿Que dirá Malfoy?- le dijo Harry con veneno en los labios.

\- ¿Tu se lo dirás?

\- No me interesa tratar con Malfoy ningún tema que no seas tu, pero no, no le diré, por nosotros...será nuestro secreto.-

Hermione lo miro con suspicacia, pero le sonrió, roso cálidamente su mano y le acaricio con el pulgar.- Oh Harry! Mi dulce Harry, sabes, tenerte cerca ,me proporciona calma y tranquilidad.-

\- Yo quisiera despertar en ti mucho mucho mas que eso, creo que existe en ti pero es un sentimiento que te niegas a reconocer puesto que te has acostumbrado a la idea de que no mereces ser feliz, y lo que has hecho es buscar los medios para proporcionarte esa infelicidad...no te juzgo, ni te culpo, yo también era de ese club.-

Hermione se lo quedo viendo muy quieta, lo observo con ojos abiertos y expectantes. Harry había descubierto que estaba rota, de alguna extraña manera, como había podido ocurrir aquello?, era ya que estaba convencido de lo marchita que estaba?, una lagrima silenciosa comenzó a descender por su mejilla, el rostro de Harry se enterneció, se levanto y la abrazo fuerte, tomándola entre sus brazos.

\- Quiero que mi abrazo rompa tus miedos, que mi presencia derribe tus barreras, pero no me lo permites dulce Hermione, yo se quien eres en realidad, porque te has negado a aceptarlo?-

\- No Harry, tu no sabes quien soy, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz o el tipo de ser humano que...-

\- Yo solo se que te amo, y ese sentimiento me ata y condena a la penitencia mas gloriosa y encantadora de permanecer a tu lado, y de amarte a pesar de todo y todos, incluso de ti.-

Incorporó su rostro, la miro observando frente a el todo lo que quería en la vida y de forma intempestiva y casi ruda la beso, la beso con desesperación y pasión sin contener, la beso como la había besado cuando hicieron el amor en Bulgaria y de ser posible aun con mas ahinco, la beso perdiendo el mismo toda compostura, rompiendo todos los límites.

Neville llamo a Hermione por el conmutador, Draco Malfoy había llegado y la esperaba en la pequeña y lujosa sala frente a el, pulido y pulcramente vestido, con la miraba fija en su móvil mientras agitaba su pulgar manipulándolo.

El teléfono sonó en el escritorio de ella y Harry lo empujo iracundo, molesto por la interrupción, el teléfono cayó al piso y al hacerlo se presionaron varias teclas, entre ellas la de respuesta.

Hermione reconoció el beso, reconoció el instinto que había despertado en ella como lo que paso aquel día en Bulgaria con Victor, respiro agitadamente, con el recuerdo y las palabras recién dichas de Harry martillándole la conciencia, atino a despegarse un poco y respiro agitadamente. Pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, ese aroma, ese aroma varonil y delicioso, no era de Viktor, no era de nadie, o si? La pasión escalaba por ella sin piedad.

\- Harry...detente por favor-

Harry respiraba pesadamente, la tenía bien sujeta por los costados y presionó ese agarre, sintiéndo su cuerpo contra el, aspirando su aroma a vainilla, enloqueciendo.

\- ¡No! No me dirás no, cuando a Ron le dijiste, si- y empujó lo que contenía el escritorio incluidas las tazas de whisky que cayeron sobre la alfombra lujosa y afelpada sin el menor ruido. La tomo del trasero y la coloco sobre el mismo. Hermione se sintió sobrepasada, era lo mismo que había ocurrido en Bulgaria, acongojada por los reclamos y la pasión de Harry y la suya propia, conmovida y seducida por sus palabras.

Neville por otro lado había escuchado la escena sin quererlo a través del auricular, se había puesto pálido cual cadaver y no atinaba bien que accion tomar.

\- No me dirás no, cuando a Krum le has dicho si- Y comenzó a desabotonarse los jeans. - No me dirás no cuando a Malfoy le dijiste si - tomo su falda y la subió hasta la cintura bronceada, y volvió a besarla con ferocidad, enterró sus dedos en la piel suave de las piernas abriéndolas cual compás, Hermione ya solo exhalaba suspiros y pequeños gemidos ahogados.

\- Ahora pídemelo, pídeme que sea yo quien te haga el amor - le reclamó el ojiverde volviendo a besarla con furia, tirando suavemente de su cabello hacia atrás.

Neville no alcanzaba a recordar haber vivido un momento más tenso, incómodo y comprometedor, y no quería ser un entrometido, pero la realidad era que si Hermione gritaba o se negaba, el tendría que intervenir y se armaría tremendo pleito con Malfoy ahí, sin contar el escándalo.

Hermione respiro entrecortadamente, ¡Diablos! Era Harry, pero su cuerpo le dolia de deseo, y el lo anhelaba también claramente. Pese a lo que debía de ser no pudo contenerse.

\- Haz… Hazlo…, quiero que me hagas el amor Harry- Dijo ella en casi un susurro jadeante casi imperceptible.

El gruño en respuesta, extasiado, Harry entro en ella de una estocada, ahogada y cargada de deseo contenido, el gimió fuerte exhalando la pasión contenida, y comenzó a entrar en ella de forma frenética, ella comenzó a gemir en respuesta, estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida, -Oh Hermione…Hermione-

Neville inmediatamente colgó y su rostro adquirió un tono rojo cherry, se aclaró la garganta y se dio valor.

\- Malfoy, ella esta en una reunión muy importante, se disculpa contigo pero tardara un poco. Deseas esperar o le digo que te llame?-

Malfoy observo a Neville como si fuera un animal extraño.

\- Yo soy prioridad, yo...-

\- Yo te recuerdo que la ultima vez casi me despide y a ti creo que te dijo algo así como las normas del respeto a su oficina -

Malfoy miro a Neville con desprecio y medito un poco. El por Merlin que no esperaría a Granger horas, y mucho menos ahí a la vista de todos.

De pronto un mensajero llego, llevaba un enorme arreglo de rosas negras. Con la tarjeta mas elegante y pulida que Draco haya visto en mucho tiempo, y el había visto muchas. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cambiar su gesto al notar que el chico las colocaba sobre el escritorio de Neville.

\- Para la señorita Granger -

Neville hizo una mueca y firmo de recibido. - Ella esta muy ocupada, se las haré llegar...-

Draco de un paso estaba frente al arreglo, tomo la tarjeta y la leyó con descaro.

_\- A la mas hermosa de las rosas- Viktor._

El mensajero y Neville observaron a Draco con incredulidad y miedo. Quien en un arrebato, saco su varita y suavemente apunto al bouquet, _\- Lamento- _y las rosas comenzaron a marchitarse y morir rapidamente.

Draco entonces observo al mensajero con ojos serenos pero asesinos. Quien comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y echo a correr. Era un chico Muggle.

\- La voy a esperar, por Morgana que la voy a esperar, así que tráeme un expreso y el profeta de hoy inútil-

Neville lo observo con un poco de furia, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en la oficina de Hermione.

Después de varios minutos, Harry había tomado a la castaña por las piernas y había comenzado a jalarla hacia el, penetrandola aun más profundamente, demencialmente observando sus gestos de placer absorto, ,memorizándolos, disfrutando cada instante.

\- Tu...eres...mia.-

Ella solo atinaba a gemir y observar al que era su mejor amigo, y era porque en ese momento era su amante, el mejor que haya tenido nunca, con incredulidad y calambres de placer seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, Harry aumentó el ritmo, hasta hacerlo casi insoportable para la castaña, sentía que iba a desfallecer de placer, el orgasmo llegaría en cualquier momento, ella lo sabia, el lo sabia, y finalmente en los últimos momentos de ese encuentro de fuego ente gryffindors ambos alcanzaron la cima juntos. Harry termino dentro de ella, asegurándose de permanecer ahí lo suficiente para que toda su simiente la invadiera. Ella exhalo el aire contenido y se dejo desvanecer un poco sobre el escritorio de cristal, sus mechones castaños se perdían entre el cristal y los documentos que continuaban ahí, Harry la tomo de la cintura y recorrió con sus brazos su espalda, incorporándola, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Beso sus labios de forma pasional y desenfrenada.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije Herm, es cierto. - Hermione bajo la mirada completamente apenada y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Harry yo...-

El cerro su boca con un nuevo beso, abotono sus Jeans y la ayudo a incorporarse, ella bajo su falda inmediatamente.

\- Hablaremos de ello en otro momento- le dijo el moreno lleno de alegría. Pronunció unos cuantos hechizos y el lugar quedó como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Excepto por la alfombra.

Hermione dio la vuelta y fue al tocador de su oficina, a asearse. No encontró palabras para la situación y estaba avergonzada.

Cuando Harry salió de la oficina, se encontró al rubio leyendo, quién levanto la vista solo lo suficiente para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry ,ambos se observaron con furia.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Harry torciera su mueca en una sonrisa, burlona y cargada de sarcasmo, una que Malfoy jamás le había visto, tampoco Neville, quien se había vuelto a poner de color cereza. Harry dio la vuelta, entro en su oficina y la cerro suavemente.

Draco lo observo como la serpiente que observa a su presa, había algo muy malo con la actitud de Potter, algo jodidamente malo, y sentía temblar su interior de ira. Aunque por fuera pareciera lo mas tranquilo.

Entro a paso decidido a la oficina de Hermione, sin permitir que Neville lo anunciará y cerrándole la puerta en la cara de un portazo. Malfoy analizó la escena, todo parecía en orden, ella salió de una puerta completamente fresca y radiante. El sintió a su traicionero corazón dar un salto, contuvo un suspiro y se obligo a observarla molesto.

Ella se le acercó para saludarlo, intento un beso en la mejilla, lo que enfureció al rubio quien torció el rostro y le planto en beso en los labios.

\- A los prometidos se les besa propiamente, puedes decirme que diablos hacías aquí con Potter!?

Hermione lo observo con rostro culpable, - A que...te refieres?-

\- Ese infeliz ya no te ve con ojos de amigo, estoy seguro.

\- Puede que tengas razón pero Harry trabaja conmigo, acostúmbrate a su presencia. No puedes tener conflicto con todo en mi vida, a decir verdad, he pensado últimamente en tus padres y la mezcla de sangres de la que tanto se quejan los sangre pura como tu...

Draco enseguida se tensó, - Que pensara tu circulo de amigos? Tus padres te repudiarán... He pensado, que tal vez si me dices como, o alguna forma de, yo podría...intentar salvar a Ron.

La mandíbula de Draco estaba tensa al punto de casi quebrarse.

\- Me estas diciendo que tu con tus conocimientos nerds pretendes llevar a cabo el hechizo que salvará a la comadreja? Y como díablos te harás mortifago? Te convertirás en aquello que tanto despreciaste? La verdad encuentro patética y ofensiva tu propuesta. Es por no casarte conmigo? Es por Krum? Por Potter? Nadie conoce la fórmula de la vida! Ni siquiera las reliquias de la muerta lo hacen bien, este hechizos se puede porque el no ha muerto! Ligare su vida a mi!

Hermione sintió los cuestionamientos de Draco como cubos de agua heladaa la cara.

\- Estas diciendo tonterías...es solo que somos muy diferentes, debemos darnos más tiempo, si tu salvaras a Ron...

\- Que? La vida de la comadreja no vale una vida a mi lado? Salvar a un indeseable moribundo que no hará más nada por ti, por el mundo mágico y no mágico nunca mas y que posiblemente se vuelva a poner igual pero al que tu deseas salvar, en contra de la propia naturaleza y a quien yo ciertamente disfrutaría ver morir, no vale que estemos juntos? Nadie puede comprar la vida. Tu lo estas haciendo.

\- Y eres tu quien la pone a la venta? No deberías de otorgarla por caridad humana?

Malfoy soltó una carcajada,

\- Yo ya puse un precio.

\- Porque?! Porque?! Puedes tener a quien quien quieras, a cualquiera!

\- ¡ Porque te amo maldita sea! A mi manera, egoísta y antinatural pero te amo, y yo no se perder, ¡no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo! Puse en un contrato la mansión de mis padres por ti, inicie un negocio de millones del cual no tengo idea, solo por ti, por Morgana, me he dejado golpear por ti, me he adaptado a ti...es que no ves? No ves que te estoy entregando mi vida?

\- Draco, yo...esto, esto, debe detenerse, yo... Debo decirte la verdad-

\- Porque? Hay alguien mas? Es Potty? Es Krum? Tu te has entregado a mi, he sentido tu piel estremecerse debajo de mi, ante mis besos y caricias, o es falso? Ha sido todo una farsa? Tu no serias capas de eso Granger...te conozco desde Hogwarts, el trio maravilla, la chica prodigio, la niña buena...-

\- Todos cambiamos.- dijo ella en un susurro.

\- Se que lo has hecho, pero no quiero pensar que me has traicionado, no te lo perdonaría jamás, te mataría. Nadie nunca se ha burlado de mi.

Harrmione palideció, - Me estás amenazando? Soy una bruja capacitada, yo también puedo matarte.-

\- A veces creo que ya lo has hecho.

Se produjo un silencio pesado entre ellos.

\- Mi abuelo siempre dijo que había peores cosas que morir...no creo que la comadreja tenga mucho tiempo, su miserable vida se extinguirá y cuando lo veas sin vida piensa que estuvo en tus manos salvarla.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Querida PAULI Jean: muchas gracias x tu review, pues si esta chica tiene un método de control efectivo XD, ahora que lo mencionas nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora. Creo q en todos están jugando sus cartas, a su manera, y también, siempre he creído muy injusto que nuestra sociedad Mundial) juzgue a una mujer si esta decide tener una vida sexual abierta y casual, en el caso de los hombres eso los cotiza, como mujer te denigra, no digo que este bien ni mal, solo me pareció justo equilibrar la balanza un poco en este fic, jajajaja, creo que Las personas cambian de acuerdo a lo que la vida les va presentando, Malfoy si quería burlarse de Hermione, pero ella le sedujo y el cazador se hizo presa, aunque no toco tanto al personaje, MALFOY de verdad la ama, y cuando se ama...se hacen muchas cosas, ya sabes..." En la querrá y el amor..."

Guest: Yo también siempre vi a Viktor muy desaprovechado, por eso lo he explotado un poco jajaj encantada de que te guste

Guest: No creo que le cambie el nombre, tal vez la descripción, si el titulo es escabroso, jajaja pero creo que el fondo del fic también

Draconis: esa es la idea! Me encanta que te sientas así

Harmony: Muchas gracias, es una idea original, con personajes deJk

Angelinarte: Que me he quedado sin aliento al terminar tu Review, nunca me había ocurrido, y me ha encantado, la interacción con el lector siempre será fascinante! Ouch pobre hermione le fue muy mal contigo, con respecto a Ron y Harry tienes toda la razón, Las declaraciones que Harry le hace le mueven el piso a cualquiera, creo que el personaje de Hermione esta perdido en sus propios criterios del bien y el mal, del placer y el amor, de la felicidad y el dolor, etc, ella necesita ordenar sus prioridades como paradójicamente alguna vez le dijo Ron a Harry sobre ella. Y Harry quien lo ha perdido todo en la vida, se encuentra desesperado por no perderla a ella, en el caso de Draco creo que el chantaje también es un método desesperado, malévolo, pero finalmente desesperado. Ambos son magos que han perdido y sufrido un destino injusto, la batalla será interesante. Gracias por tu REVIEW! Me encantaría saber que opinas de este CAP, aunque te lo saltases por error, un beso y abrazo enorme y afectuoso!


	15. Chapter 15

Era una noche lluviosa ese dia en S. Mungo, Ron respiraba con dificultad, había ganado un poco de peso y se le veía levemente mejorado, pero aun estaba muy débil, Ron sufria cada dia anhelando solo un poco de poción sobre sus labios, una que cambiara su aspecto, que lo sanara, que lo llevara lejos de ahí, o que por lo menos le hiciera su dolor mas soportable, en esos días hospitalizado había hecho la vida de las enfermeras y su familia una pesadilla, les gritaba y decía que se largaran o improperios, o se fingía dormido, le extrañaba que Harry no había vuelto a visitarlo, solo Hermione, cuando Luna creía que dormia, le había contado que Harry se había enamorado perdidamente de la castaña, no sabia que sentir al respecto, en el fondo el jamas amo tanto a Hermione y los dos se merecían, desde que eran estudiantes Ron temia que algún dia Harry descubriera lo genial de Hermione y como ella era la mujer de su vida, y había sido egoísmo puro no habérselo dicho, lo único que Harry y la vida no le habían quitado, no podía cederlo... Podía darlo casi todo...pero no tanto, que Hermione lo hubiese amado primero, que fuera a el a quien ella dirigió su primer mirada de amor, lo valía. No importaba lo que pasó después.

Luna había ido al baño, era pasada media noche, a veces se encerraba ahí a llorar y lloraba tanto que se quedaba dormida ahí dentro, creía que el no lo sabia, pero claro que lo sabia, hacia mucho que el dolor no le permitía dormir.

Las cortinas se agitaron un poco, el abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su destino, era un hombre, alto y erguido, le tomo un par de segundos reconocerlo, y como no hacerlo, si lo había visto toda su vida.

El hombre dijo en un susurro -Avada Kedabra- Y un rayo de luz verde ilumino la habitación. Lagrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Luna estaba en un sueño profundo, el llorar tanto y cada dia era agotador.

El hombre como apareció desapareció.

.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.

TOURMENTED SOULS

CAPITULO 15

9 horas antes...

Hermione llego a su apartamento a toda prisa, ya no podía ni quería discutir mas con Draco, el rubio era peligroso molesto y ya iba retrasada para su cita, ahí ya la esperaba Krum, quien la recibió con un abrazo y la levanto del suelo. Después de miradas seductoras y un largo abrazo le dijo:

-Debemos hablar- su voz como siempre era fuerte e imponente.

-Claro. Dime, tu sabes que…-

-Potter esta enamorado de ti, A estas alturas supongo que ya lo sabes-

Hermione agacho la mirada.

-El es un mago distinto, no es como cualquier hombre, será difícil de…-

X

Harry Potter entro al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de Hermione, tomo el elevador, e iba de subida, sabia que Krum lo delataría y era el momento de poner las cuentas claras con el.

Por otro lado en el piso del apartamento se apareció Draco Malfoy, Hermione decidio abandonar la oficina después de su discusión y el sentia que la rabia lo carcomía, fue un impulso , pero sentía que ya no podía controlarse.

El elevador se abrió. Harry entro al piso y se encontró de frente con su nemesis.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente hacia la puerta del apartamento observándose con odio y las voces dentro los detuvieron. Los dos tenían mucho interés en escuchar el contenido de esa conversación.

X

-Yo no planeo usar a Harry, el no lo merece, no merece a alguien tan retorcida como yo.-

Harry entonces abrió la puerta con un hechizo sencillo desde hacía algunos días la paciencia lo había abandonado, lucharía por su felicidad, y entro seguido de Draco. Hermione sintió su sangre irse al piso, Krum sonrio con cinismo y no se movio un centímetro.

Hermione se sento en el sofá mas cercano buscando un poco de seguridad, todo estaba a punto de explotar e irse al diablo.

krum observo con desaprobación a Harry.

-Lo mejor que le podría pasar a Potter es que una princesa como tu pusiera sus ojos en un huérfano con suerte como el. Pero hace todo lo que puede, no es asi Potter?-

Draco se coloco delante de la puerta y saco su varita, hoy iba a matar a alguien en esa sala.

Hermione miraba de Krum a Harry y viceversa. Nunca había visto en los ojos de Harry tanto desprecio como el que le dirigía a Krum en ese momento.

-¿Ya le dijiste de aquella ocasión en Bulgaria?

Harry volteo en rostro. Su piel se sonrojó ligeramente, sus ojos verdes brillaron y se estrellaron con el muro evadiendo la mirada de todos.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-¿A que se refiere Viktor, Harry?- Intervino Hermione

-Este caballero, me golpeo y uso poción multijugos contra mi, me confeso que llevaba meses espiándonos, y aprovechándose de mi cuerpo,supongo que te hizo suya.-

Hermione sintió que la sangre volvió a subir y se puso color cereza. Recordó como hacia solo unos momentos había tenido sexo con Harry y como el aroma y contacto eran similares a aquella ocasión en Bulgaria.

Draco tomo a Harry del hombro y lo giro. –¡¿Es eso cierto Potter?!- el rostro de mármol del rubio se había distorsionado por la rabia.

-Si, es verdad…Hermione yo…-

Harry no termino la frase Draco lo golpeo con fuerza y se abalanzo sobre el, coloco su varita en su yugular. Hasta que la claridad llego al rubio.

-Osea que mientras tu y yo estábamos juntos, ¿tu me engañabas con Krum? - Le pregunto a Hermione, aun sobre Harry.

Krum solto una carcajada siniestra -¿Que tu nunca te diste cuenta de que nunca fuiste un hombre para ella?, siempre -fuiste -desechable.-

Draco se levanto y le lanzo un hechizo perturbador a Krum que lo hizo volar por los aires. La rabia en su mirada era evidente, un aura negra lo rodeo.

Draco señalo a Hermione -¡Tu! ¡Tu! Te dije que te mataria si me traicionabas- y le apunto con su varita.

Hermione se puso de pie y saco su varita

-Yo te dije que me defendería, pero no te detendré, lo que dijo Krum es verdad, para mi siempre fuiste desechable…comencé a sentir algo mas por ti pero ¡ya no importa!, ya nada importa, porque tu me chantajeaste y admite que ¡yo también era desechable para ti!-

-Te odio!, te odio, ojala que mueras, y la comadreja contigo.-

Harry lanzo a Draco a un lado y le azoto un hechizo en el pecho y este se estrelló con la barra de la cocina, para caer y levantarse rápidamente, los dos se lanzaron hechizos que también ambos supieron esquivar muy bien, se atacaban con furia, con dolor acumulado, con celos, con resentimiento.

Con la mirada se retaron a muerte, se juraron venganza y victoria sobre el otro.

Hermione comenzó a llorar -Dejenme ir, déjenme en paz, no soy digna de nadie, soy mala, soy retorcida y egoísta…soy peor de lo que Krum es, la alumna supero al maestro hace mucho, que no lo ven?-

\- Todo es culpa de ese bastardo de Krum, el te hizo así, lo único que hizo fue corromperte, eso no es amor, nunca te amo, por eso no sabes reconocer el amor, por eso no te amas ni a ti misma- le dijo Harry lleno de rabia, apuntó de romper el llanto por la frustración. - El es un maldito que pervirtió tu pureza, y solo Ron y yo somos culpables, siempre fuimos tan ciegos...Perdoname Herms-

Draco se incorporó y adquirió una postura erguida y elegante.

-Estas muy equivocada si crees que te saldrás con la tuya, yo no me voy a exponer al ridículo, sabes cual va a ser tu peor castigo…que te casaras conmigo, porque hoy mismo voy a hechizar a la comadreja y tu me pagaras esta ofensa y su vida con la tuya. Haras el juramento inquebrantable, o cargaras con la muerte del pobretón toda, tu, vida.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- NOTA DE LA AUTORA .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

QUERIDOS TODOS GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS, LOS ADORO, LO SABEN.


	16. Chapter 16

**TS Atormentados**

**CAPITULO 16**

Harry observo a Draco como un Sacerdote observa a un asesino, y contuvo las ganas de arrojarse sobre el a golpes a duras penas, era un sentimiento completamente desconocido para el, dejar que la furia lo consumiese, cuando intento hacerlo sobre Sirius en la casa de los gritos, ella lo había detenido, siempre ella, y el había aprendido a mantener la compostura.

-No me intimidan tus amenazas.- Le dijo la castaña con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, sus ojos chocolate sostuvieron la mirada plata de Draco sobre ella.

\- Oh, solo espera.- Le espeto el rubio lleno de veneno.

Harry lo tomo del brazo con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en su piel a punto de darle un golpe, cuando escucharon un gemido y Krum se incorporó.

El rubio y el pelinegro lo observaron llenos de furia, he ahí al objeto de odio en común que tenían y lo era por el gran amor también que compartían por otro objetivo, ella.

El teléfono de Hermione sonó.

Ella respondió, era Neville, aparentemente debió ser una urgencia porque ella salió de su apartamento a paso rápido abandonado la situación, podría ser derivado de su profesionalismo, o de no poder seguir combatiendo a la realidad que la enfrentaba con ahínco. Llamo a Taylor antes de salir y dio un portazo.

Pero Harry y Draco no se movieron, estaban perforados al piso observando al Búlgaro que ahora los encaraba. Quien hizo un movimiento rápido para tomar su varita que había rodado unos metros.

Harry entonces se movió, y solo con su cuerpo lo tiro hacia un lado cual tacleada de jugador americano.

-Eres tan inútil.- Le insulto Draco. _-¡Inmovilus!-_

Krum se quedó completamente estático,_ -Wingardium Leviosa-_

Y el rubio lo coloco sobre el lugar que antes ocupaba Hermione. Y paso su varita sobre su rostro, brindándole movilidad natural a este. Harry entonces hechizo el departamento para que de el no se escucharan sus sonidos hacia afuera.

El rostro de Krum se contorsiono brevemente con preocupación, temía que el ex-mortifago lo torturara. Draco reconoció el gesto y dejo salir una carcajada.

Harry fue a su habitación y de su maletín, el que usaba en sus días de Auror, extrajo Veritaserum. Lo tomo de la barbilla con brusquedad e introdujo sus dedos en la boca del búlgaro hasta casi ahogarlo, cuando estuvo a punto, vacío el contenido de la poción para que este no tuviera otra opción que tragar. El rostro de Harry era de puro odio.

-Y bien asqueroso migrante, -¿Cuantas veces me engaño Hermione contigo?- Le espeto Draco, la duda lo carcomía por dentro.

Harry rodo los ojos irritado.

Fue ahora Krum quien rio con arrogancia. -Tres.-

Draco sintió que la rabia le había escalado de los pies hasta las entrañas con rapidez inhumana. Y contemplo el tipo de ataque que le dolería más al búlgaro, en ese momento un_ crucio_ parecía patético a lo que en realidad quería hacerle.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ¿Por qué removiste su pureza?- Las palabras de Harry tenían tanto desprecio como tristeza.

Krum hizo un intento en vano por resistirse, pero el Veritaserum era fuerte.

-Cuando la vi por primera vez, me cautivo de verdad…una pequeña flor abriéndose para el mundo que estúpido de su gracia la ignoraba…-Harry bajo el rostro levemente, lleno de culpa.- Y vi la oportunidad de que fuera un cazador y no la presa…fue lo suficientemente ignorada y humillada por ustedes, ella no se quiere lo suficiente…vosotros la habéis hecho insegura. La entregaron a mí hace mucho tiempo, su reclamo se me hace patético.-

Draco se llevo las manos al rostro, comprendiéndolo todo de golpe, esto iba más a ella de el, lo rebasaba, debería ignorarlo pero se trataba de ella, la mujer que pese a todo y para su maldición amaba. –Eso no te daba derecho. ¿Qué le hiciste Krum?-

Krum volvió a reir, y aquellos que parecían tenían el control de la situación y al Búlgaro a su merced, estaban siendo torturados por su captor, sin magia, sin trucos…solo con la poderosa e implacable verdad.

-Yo le quite la virginidad…con caricias que a ella le eran desconocidas…-Harry se había apoyado contra el muro hundiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, y Draco que estaba de pie frente al Bulgaro, sentía que sus pies no le responderían en cualquier momento.- La hice mía con delicadeza solo la primera vez, después le enseñe del BDSM, la convencí, ella ha sido, y es hasta la fecha el placer más grande que la vida me ha otorgado… la ate, la golpee, la amordace, la he visto reír y llorar mientras lo hacía y la convencí de que era la mejor forma de amar para alguien como ella. La enseñe a mentir, le enseñe a disfrutar con ello y a aprovechar su condición de…mujer, que con el tiempo se hizo rica, concluí que el dolor la hacía más bella…para ella era un escape a sus demonios personales, con el tiempo me las arregle para ser una constante en su vida y no permitirle relaciones sanas, ni duraderas…ella es mía.-

-¡Ella no es tuya!, Eres un maldito infeliz, que no debería de respirar nunca más.- Le grito Harry, como nunca le había gritado a nadie y con los ojos húmedos- No podía recordar ninguna ocasión anterior en su vida en la que hubiera llorado tanto.

-¿La ayudaste a planear seducirme?- Inquirió Draco, desesperado por obtener respuestas, lleno de odio.

\- Fue idea de ambos, ella ya te odiaba lo suficiente.-

Draco sintió las palabras como bofetadas.

-Ella, siempre planeo abandonarte.- Le continúo diciendo Krum.

Draco sintió que el mundo a sus pies se abrió y se llevó una parte de el. Dejándolo impávido y débil.

Y con aplomo se acomodó el saco y salió del departamento.

-Ahora solo estamos tu y yo Potter, siempre supe que eras un poca cosa, un maldito afortunado, siempre intentando llamar la atención…en el torneo…eras indigno, fuiste tu el que lo judío todo.-

Harry sonrió ligeramente, jamás había logrado contener su ira con tan maestría. Lo hizo porque sabía lo que vendría. Tomo a Krum del brazo y desparecieron, para aparecerse en la profundidad del bosque prohibido. Ya había oscurecido.

Al llegar ya ambos tenían movilidad. Krum adivino la intención de Harry.

-Bien..sin varitas.-

Harry asintió y la coloco cerca de el. Ambos corrieron para chocar contra el otro, cual toros frente a frente intentando matarse, cual olas furiosas estrellándose contra un acantilado. Krum lo subestimo, no tomo en cuenta los años en entrenamiento como auror, no tomo en cuenta la fuerza que da el odio. Se deshicieron en golpes, cuando Harry pudo colocarse sobre el por haberlo golpeado en la entrepierna ya tenia la ceja rota, sin embargo en esa postura pudo descargar sobre el Bulgaro lo mucho que lo aborrecía en forma de golpes certeros al rostro, los daños que este le hacia eran mínimos pues sabía que lo merecía por habérselo permitido.

De pronto una voz tras el lo alerto,

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!- Era Hagrid.

Krum lo lanzo por los aires de una patada y corrió hacia su varita, al instante desapareció.

Harry se levanto iracundo. -¡Que!-

-Harry es mejor que vengas, y lo tome con calma esta bien…tengo algo que decirte.-

-Lo aprecio Hagrid pero ya no soy un adolescente.-

-Harry…Luna llamo…-

Los sentido se Harry se pusieron en alerta. –Ron falleció.-

Entonces Harry estallo en un grito de dolor. Ya lo esperaba y no. Y algunas veces incluso lo deseaba, deseaba quitarla esa carga a Hermione, pero el era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero, su confidente, el fue todo lo que tuvo mucho tiempo. Y lo amaba por quien era. Lo adopto de corazón desde que lo vio.

Hagrid solo lo contemplo comprensivo y con el corazón rompiéndose con su pequeño Harry.

Harry lloro por lo que el pensó habían sido horas. Abrazado a si mismo.

Debemos ir con Molly y Arthur.- Le dijo Hagrid.

Harry se incorporó cual zombi. Decidió ir al departamento a cambiarse y ducharse. –Te veré en la madriguera Hagrid.

Cuando llego al apartamento, no había rastro de Hermione, todo era silencio absoluto y pensó que ella ya estaría con los Wesley.

No tardo nada después de ducharse y seguir llorando ahí dentro en estar listo, y aparecer en la madriguera.

La escena de las personas que más amaba, llorando por la partida de Ron era devastadora. Abrazo a todos y todo se rompían con el un poco, lloraban y no intentaban consolarse pues no podían hacerlo. Aunque todos lo esperaban eventualmente era duro.

Tras una hora en lo que recorría el lugar, y el féretro con su amigo era la pieza central de ese nido de dolor, junto a el una enorme fotografía de el cuándo aun sonreía, plena y completamente, lleno de vida, algunos maestros de Hogwarts llegaron, era justo decir que todos los asistentes de la sala lloraban. Desde la guerra no había visto tanta tristeza.

Luna tomo la palabra y comenzó a recitar, su voz era suave pero escuchada plenamente. Se dirigía a el, le hablaba a el y se hablaba a ella, tenia ojers profundas y el cabello cenizo.

_Se que has dado de ti, lo que haz podido;  
y a veces nos engaña el corazón con un capricho;  
y no era el lugar, ni nuestro destino;  
No hay quien pueda contar las piedras en un río;  
ni la arena del mar; ni lo que yo he perdido.  
Si un día fuiste aquel, el dueño de mi alma,  
tengo que ser fuerte y, dejar que tu te vayas._

_Aunque me arranques la piel, vuela muy alto, no te detendré,_

_Aunque me arranques la piel, vuela muy lejos Dios sabe porqué,_

Harry bajo el rostro. las palabras de Luna llevaban agradecimiento y resignación. Y le enseño que era hora de dejarlo partir, porque los muertos, muertos están. Y el también deseaba que su amigo donde quiera que estuviese ahora tuviera paz. La madura Luna había colocado un bálsamo al dolor de todos los presentes.

Tarde un poco pero se percató de que ella no estaba ahí. Se convenció al recorrer todo el lugar.

Pronto Arthur lo halo hacia una esquina, cerca de donde Luna se había colocado.

-Harry…debo decirte. Ron no murió por causas naturales.-

El corazón de Harry se detuvo. –El cumplió su promesa, el maldito…-

Un apenado Neville se colocó tras Luna solo para preguntarle a Harry por su jefa.

Y Harry se llevó las manos al rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. REVIEWS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AguusDempsey: Holi! Siiii, súbita la muerte del pelirrojo no? me gusta la sorpresa y la complicación jajajaja Un abrazo enorme swetiee!

Pauli Jean Malfoy: Holi! Tienes toda la razón!, Te prometo que no dejare sola a Luna, y a Draco le falta todavía al personaje, exhibir su verdadera capacidad, la naturaleza de ese sentimiento, un abrazo!

Angelinarte: Querida, Hola! Tienes razon, ¿Quien podria culpar a Neville? si estaba super interesante la situacion. Mmmm tienes razon Neville merece una pareja, confieso no haberlo considerado. Siempre adore la naturaleza del personaje.

Si, Harry es matador con sus palabras, llenas de frustracion y de verdad, te confieso que no habia escuchado la cancion, y adoro a Arjona! Ya la escuche y la encontre divina! Muy ad hoc con la escena como mencionas, y en el fondo Harry sabe que tiene mucha parte de culpa, actuo muy tardio y le pesa.  
Respecto a tu pregunta, si ella se cuida, por Merlin que si no estaria llena de hijos! Olvide mencionarlo, lo imagine implicito. Si, tus sospechas tienen buen fundamento con respecto al mañoso de Harry, creo que nadie lo hizo con tanta intencion como el.

Yo creo que Krum es de esos "Enfermos de Sexo" literal, eso existe y es un personaje muy oscuro. Y aparte sadico. Ya necesitaba su merecido. Con Hermione creo que ella necesita enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de su relacion con el, pues en el fondo es violento incluso emocionalmente. He ahi el sometimiento real.

Yo creo que Draco encontro en ella a su nemesis y eso de, del odio al amor...es tan cierto que da miedo, y fue el castigo de este chico por su arrogancia, que es al mismo tiempo la que lo orilla a no saber amar.

Gracias x tu hermoso Review, un abrazo!

NarutoUzumaki777: Hola! Vaya que acusación tan severa! Pobre Harry!

A mis queridos guests agradezco a todos sus coments, no puedo decir aun el nombre del asesino pero que continúen las especulaciones, besos a todos!


	17. Chapter 17

TOURMENTED SOULS

ATORMENTADOS

CAPÍTULO 17

Cuando ella tomó la llamada de Neville el timing de su asistente le pareció divino, puesto que ya no podía ni controlar ni soportar la situación de su apartamento.

La llamada era necesaria, su viñedo participaría en un festival de vino italiano y se le necesitaba para agendar detalles y firmar lo necesario. Y había caído como si Merlin mismo lo hubiese enviado para ello, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Lo cierto es que sabia que Harry la amaba, ahora, estaba segura, y esa emoción comenzó a brindarle calidez a su corazón, sabia que Draco la odiaba, con la misma intensidad con la que alguna vez la amo, y _no_ se había dado cuenta de cuanto la había amado...y Krum, lo de Krum era un lío, le desconcertaba muchísimo su actitud, era como si debajo de la piel del hombre que conoció y ;por primera vez la hizo mujer y le enseño a ser y a sobrevivir en realidad existiera otra persona, y eso la llenaba de temor. Debía poner las cosas en claro y pronto. No era justo jugar con nadie, pero deseaba darle una oportunidad a Harry, eran tantas tantas emociones... Cuando termino el papeleo, fue una pequeña fuente oculta, ella tenía un pensadero, ahí, vacío la avalancha de sentimientos que la embargaban.

Decidió regresar a su apartamento para descansar cuando llego, no había nadie ahí, y eso la tranquilizo, se relajó, se sentó en el sofá, y sin percatarse dormito un poco, sumamente cansada.

No se daría cuenta, de cuando Draco llegó, de cuando la taladro con sus iris grises, inconsciente de que el también había estado en su oficina, apareciéndose ahí, observó los papeles de Italia y el viñedo, irritado con la idea de que ella huyera. Su mente le había sorprendido con lo rápido que formuló su plan.

Le había pedido ayuda a Nott y este le había telefoneado con los detalles listos.

Tomo su varita y la apunto a Hermione susurrando, "Sognare" y ella cayó en un pozo profundo de sueños interminables, el la tomo en brazos y desaparecieron.

.

Llegaron a Villa Lovis, en la italiana isla de Capri, un antiguo palacio construido por el antiguo emperador romano Tiberio, llamado tirano y loco, que arrojaba a sus esclavos y enemigos por la borda borrascosa, pues el palacio estaba ubicado en lo más alto de la isla, ofecia la vista mas bella y majestuosa de Italia, ahí, el la deposito sobre la cama de la habitación principal, y volvió a hablarle para que despertara, ella abrió los ojos y lo enfoco.

Casi brinco asustada.

Busco a tientas su varita.

\- ¿Buscabas esto?-

El con una sola mano, cerrándola sobre su puño la rompió.

Ella sintió como si el le hubiese roto un hueso.

El lo sabia y lo disfruto.

\- Si tan solo hubieras hecho caso, Wesley seguiría vivo y tu, tu y yo estaríamos juntos.-

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, - ¿A que te refieres?- sollozo, temiendo lo peor.

\- Lo sabes bien, eres muy lista, y aunque Krum también me las pagara, jamás dejare impune lo que te hizo, haz sido tu la que mas daño me ha hecho, y me lo pagaras, todo me lo pagaras. Y con creces.-

\- Draco, se racional...-

-¿ Racional? Tu lo dices...Si tus padres vivieran se volverían a morir de saber lo que eres, tan solo los Wesley, si supieran que prácticamente palabras tuyas fueron la sentencia del hurón Wesley.-

\- ¡Cállate! Porque! Porque! El no merecía morir así!- Hermione se levanto y se le fue encima intentando golpearlo, Draco aún tenía a flor de piel sus emociones y las sentía a punto de salirse de control. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, levanto la mano y la golpeo en el rostro, arrojándola al suelo.

\- De cualquier forma iba a morir-

Ella volteo altiva, sin derrota, levantándose.

\- Pero no por tu mano...No por tu mano!-

El la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió desesperado.

\- ¡Claro que por mi mano! Yo necesitaba sentir que te dañaba tanto como tu me dañaste a mi!-

-¡ Egoísta! ¡Maldito egoísta! ¡Te odio!-

\- Ódiame, si ¡hazlo! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Quiero saber que estamos a mano!- la arrojó sobre la enorme cama provocando que la falda de Hermione subiera a medio muslo y su cabello se alborotara.

\- ¿¡Porque! ¡¿Porque!-

\- Porque así me sentiré mejor...porque sigo amándote y no soporto pensar que te amo aun después de todo lo que me hiciste tu a mi!-

\- Ganar o perder, nada justo, nada bueno, maldita serpiente.-

\- La serpiente que mordió a la leona- el se inclinó sobre ella, poniéndole todo su peso encima sujetándole las muñecas con los puños. Libero una mano y saco de sus pantalones las esposas mágicas con las que hicieron el amor la ultima vez.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto?-

Hermione abrió los ojos al instante y tembló anticipando lo que venia.

El la esposo de las manos, casi sin espacio entre ellas.

\- Tu con tus aires de Gryffindor hipócrita te crees mejor que todos, mejor que yo, creyéndote digna de pasar encima de mi por tus estupidos traumas. Nunca me diste una oportunidad real, olvídaste que soy un ser humano, que siente, que ama y que sangra como tu!-

Ella comenzó a llorar.

Incapaz de responderle coherentemente.

\- Lo mate! Lo mate y ni siquiera lo disfrute porque estaba lleno de amargura por lo que me hiciste -

\- Te odio. Te odio.-

\- Te voy a enseñar que tan malo puede ser Draco Malfoy, y a odiar de verdad.- comenzó a levantar su falta, y acariciar sus piernas, ella intento patalear pero el peso del rubio le daba poco margen de movimiento. El, iracundo abrió la tela hasta romperla, y con brusquedad introdujo sus dedos dentro de su entrada, ella gimió arqueándose involuntariamente.

\- ¿Lo vez? ¿Esto es en lo que el te convirtió? O ¿es lo que eres?-

\- Déjame, suéltame-

\- Pero si ya estas húmeda, puedo sentirlo, me quieres dentro-

\- No, no es verdad-

El comenzó a mover su mano en su interior, con insistencia y brusquedad y sin embargo con maestría, tras algunos minutos incómodos e interminables ella no pudo evitar venirse, el satisfecho, se desabotono, y quedó parcialmente desnudo, rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa, la hinco en si misma sobre la cama y entonces la tomo del rostro y la obligo a tragarse su miembro, entrando y saliendo de su boca con urgencia, a movimientos en los que ella completamente ajena pues era el el que manipulaba su rostro con fuerza hasta que se vino. Ella estaba mareada y confundida por la traición de su cuerpo, nunca , ni siquiera Víktor había sido tan brusco, y sin embrago lamentó que este le hubiera enseñado a exitarse con ese tipo de sexo.

Draco le dio la vuelta y entro a su trasero de una sola estocada, ella gimió de dolor, el la sujeto del cabello y la halo cual jinete en carrera, taladrandola con su carne gimiendo incontrolablemente, hasta que finalmente volvió a llegar al orgasmo, un ligero rastro de sangre mancho el borde de su miembro y él volvió a sonreír complacido.

La sujeto de la cintura y volvió a darle la vuelta con brusquedad, abrió sus piernas de forma casi obsena y la penetro de nuevo, llenándola con su propio deseo de hacerla suya de todas las formas posibles, y de hacerle pagar a su manera, lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Tras el último grito de placer, y la ultima lagrima derramada, el tomo su varita de nuevo y le apunto al rostro. - _Obliviate_-

Hermione entonces se desmayo brevemente, el le retiró las esposas y la acomodo propiamente en la cama, lograría lo que se había propuesto.

.

.

.

NA: Hola a todos, como estáis? Con la novedad de que este capítulo se borró dos veces, así es, escribo las historias a ratos y en partes y la otra esta desaparecida por el momento, pero os prometo pronta actualización. Los adoro!

Respondiendo Reviews:

PauliJeanMalfoy: Holi! Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, el dolor esta marcando a estos personales aunque de forma muy distinta, los dos son entrañables.

Angelinarte: Exacto, eso fue lo que paso con Krum y Hermione y que desafortunadamente pasa mucho con chicas jóvenes e ingenuas a pesar de lo prometedoras que son. De Ron, pues si era inevitable, de nuevo ocurre mucho en las almas rotas, esa necesidad de auto destrucción, terrible, De Luna te prometo que te encantara su desarrollo.

En cuanto a Hermione, eres muy intuitiva! Lo que ocurre con esta historia es que pretende reflejar lo atormentados que pueden ser estos entrañables personajes puesto que también son humanos, y que todo villano tiene a su manera retorcida y dolorosa, sus motivos y maneras, y los que no son tan villanos a su manera también tienen cierto apego o gusto por lo "Malo" un gusto particularmente lacerante y placentero pero además auto infligido pues todos pudieron evitárselo.

También acertaste en cuanto a que se viene la verdadera oscuridad de la historia, todo lo que anticipas ocurrirá sin embargo tal cual la vida se los vaya presentando, no siempre de manera justa.

Creo que el ejemplo perfecto lo tenemos en Luna y Draco, ambos con dolores del corazón de muerte y enfrentando su dolor y realidad de forma taaaaan distinta, así somos las personas algo nos hace o deshace.

Bueno linda un beso y gracias x tu review!

AguusDempsey: Holi! Si la despedida fue muy emotiva, Luna siempre tan cósmica, pero muy madura al dolor que la vida le dio, aunque esté fuera injusto, y que opinas de lo que anda haciendo Hermione? Oh si Harry seguro hará algo, muy pronto. Un abrazooooooooo


	18. Chapter 18

**TOURMENTED SOULS**

**CHAPTER 18**

_Piensa en mí, piensa tiernamente en mí _

_Cuando dijimos adiós _

_Recuérdame de vez en cuando _

_Por favor prométeme una prueba de ti _

_Y cuando tu encuentres_

_Que una vez más anhelas _

_Para devolver tu corazón, _

_Y eres libre _

_Si alguna vez encuentras un momento, _

_Ahorra un pensamiento para mí_

-Yo se que Draco la tiene, Neville, y eso no es bueno, no lo es, esta desequilibrado, no lo se, tal vez yo mismo lo este, es una maldita locura, jamás y es mucho decir me había sentido tan vacío y nervioso, necesito encontrarla, daremos parte al Ministerio y te quedaras al frente de las empresa, yo la buscare, la traeré de regreso a nosotros.-

Neville asintió y tomo la responsabilidad con honor y conviccion, Luna sabia de la pena de Harry y para no enloquecer decidió tomar el viejo puesto de Neville, y ayudarle con la empresa de Herms, había heredado una pequeña cantidad de parte de Ron, pero todos los galeones no compraban la felicidad, comprendio ahora la soledad de Harry, la de Hermione, pero tenía que aferrarse a su luz y no romperse, trabajar seria una terapia excelente. Esperaba que funcionara con ella, porque con los tres Gryffindors principales aparentemente no había sido así.

.

Cuando Hermione despertó, estaba dolorida y desnuda, sin embrago había un cuerpo cálido a su lado, sumamente suave y exótico, se ruborizó violentamente.

El rubio la atrajo a su cuerpo, y la cubrió de besos suaves y compasivos. Ella sin embargo esta inquieta a su lado.

\- Dormiste bien linda? Fue mucho tiempo.-

Ella lo reconoció enseguida. Draco Malfoy, su antiguo enemigo, su actúal amante. Y algo mas, había recuerdos de una boda recién celebrada, las imágenes eran borrosas y no del todo felices, sellaron su enlace al amanecer, Italia fue testigo y se celebró en la misma Villa.

El intentaba ser amoroso, casi como si se sintiera culpable, y muy muy sexual, no había noche en que no la hiciera suya, y ella no entendía porque no podía entregarse del todo a el, había cosas que no estaban del todo claras en su mente.

El la había envenenado con pociones, implantando recuerdos falsos, borrando lo que estorbaba en su nueva vida, si, la había convertido en su esposa, se había inventado una vida que sabia seria breve, pero por Merlin, no moriría sin darse la oportunidad de haberla hecho su mujer, y vivir con ella sin que nada ni nadie mas existiera, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo, así moriría feliz, Nott fue su testigo y gestor, cuando fuera descubierto, ella seria la heredera de todo, quien diría, que la fortuna Malfoy seria para una Griffindor, el había notado diferencias en su cuerpo femenino, estaba casi seguro de que estaba embarazada y eso lo llenaba de felicidad, aferrándose a la posibilidad de que el bebe fuera suyo, y aunque no compartieran la sangre, nacería dentro de su matrimonio con ella, por lo menos lo seria legalmente.

Dos noches atrás había acudido a Bulgaria, asesino a Krum después de horas interminables de crucios, desahogo en el su sufrimiento y frustración culpándolo de todo. Pero sobre todo por lo que le hizo a ella. Su destino estaba marcado, seria Azcaban o morir, pero lo haría feliz, después de haber vivido a su lado, de haber ganado...a su manera y momentáneamente. Sabia que ella y su némesis masculino Harry Potter, sabrían que esa era su forma de amarla, la única que tenía para obligarla a una vida a su lado.

.

Harry se esforzaba por no enloquecer obsesionado con la búsqueda de ella, tenía en equipo de aurores a su lado, y ya había sometido a Nott a extensos interrogatorios, así como a los Malfoy, pero nadie había hablado, cada día que pasaba era difícil para Harry no consumirse mas y mas en la rabia y desesperación, cegado incluso de otras emociones, no importándole mas nada. Decidido a encontrarla o morir, sabiendo que el era su única esperanza.

Harry estaba seguro de estar enloqueciendo, por las noches la llamaba entre susurros, como un lamento dolorido, le horrorizaba pensar lo que Malfoy le estaba haciendo a cada momento. Y tambien la duda...sabia que ella estaba posiblemente embarazada de el, algo en su corazón se lo gritaba y eso lo atormentaba aun mas.

.

Cada dia sin embargo para la vida de Hermione con Malfoy era mas calmada y serena, su vientre habia comenzado a crecer, y a pesar de que no habia dia en que no hicieran el amor, el cuido de su embarazo con dulzura desmetida. Ella se encontro con el paso de los dias, hecho semanas, hechos meses, amandolo. Correspondiendo el dulce y apasionado amor que el le ofrecía.

Y como no seria difícil amarlo, si era muy bien parecido, apasionado y amoroso sin medida, como si cargara una inmensa culpabilidad, que casi nunca dejaba brotar a la superficie. Dicen que el embarazo altera las hormonas, pues esa noche ella se sentía muy alterada, deseosa. El entro a la amplia habitación. Ella casi corrió a la tina de baño, aun con camisón entro en ella.  
Sus cejas se levantaron mientras él se inclinaba para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Cada uno de sus movimientos fue pausado y perezoso, pero sus ojos estaban derretidos de calor mientras su mirada la devoraba, como cada noche. La respiración de Hermione quedó atrapada en su garganta. Él se inclinaba, eso era todo, un movimiento casual, cotidiano, pero su cara era tan sensual, su cuerpo tan fluido pero controlado. Ella se mordió el labio, sus pestañas bajando para esconder la oleada repentina de deseo.

— Se que me quieres. No te escondas de mí. -

A pesar de sí misma, su boca ya se curvaba en respuesta, sus hoyuelos haciéndose más hondos.

El pudo ver sus pechos desnudos y brillantes tras el camison semi transparente con gotas de agua.

En ella sus ojos permanecieron en las delgadas caderas masculinas y el miembro duro y prominente mientras él entraba en la bañera, las burbujas formando remolinos alrededor de sus piernas como lenguas diminutas lamiendo su piel.

Hermione dejó escapar su respiración lentamente. Sus muslos eran columnas firmes y musculosas cubiertas de fino pelo dorado. Las manos femeninas subieron deslizándose por sus pantorrillas, urgiéndolo a acercarse más. Sintió el pequeño temblor que lo recorrió, y ella sonrió tentadoramente.

Las puntas de sus dedos avanzaron lentamente sobre los músculos tallados, y su respiración fue caliente y tentadora a lo largo de su pesada erección.

Draco cerró los ojos extáticamente a medida que la lengua de ella se movía en una caricia lenta y lánguida sobre su punta. Su musculoso estómago se tensó mientras su boca, apremiante, ardiente y húmeda, se cerraba alrededor de él. Un gemido se rompió en alguna parte en el interior de él. Draco atrapó su pelo en sus puños, arrastrándola aun más cerca de él, y su cuerpo casi estalló de placer mientras las manos de la joven buscaban sus nalgas y lo urgían a entrar más profundamente en ella.

Con su boca apretada alrededor de él y sus pechos suaves presionando contra sus muslos, las burbujas estallando en sus pantorrillas, y su pelo sedoso en sus puños.

Los dedos de Hermione masajearon sus glúteos, presionando duro contra los músculos, urgiéndolo hacia adelante. Él se movió, un golpe lento, largo, apretando los dientes contra el placer que casi lo consumía. Su boca se movió sobre él, una y otra vez. Sus propias manos sostenían el cabello de ella tan duramente que temió lastimarla, pero no podía controlar la respuesta involuntaria. Cada pensamiento sensato desapareció, cada cautela, cada preocupación. Existía sólo su cuerpo, su boca, y la percepción de su piel de raso y las burbujas explotando alrededor de ellos. Se encontró inexorablemente empujando contra ella, su cabeza hacia atrás, su alegría y su éxtasis no sólo físico sino una parte de su misma alma.

Con un gruñido suave y posesivo él la empujó hacia atrás en el agua, su mirada lamiendo su piel desnuda. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo para emitir un único grito inarticulado antes de que su boca estuviese en su garganta, en sus pechos, sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Ella se sentía tan pequeña, bajo sus palmas, su piel caliente y resbaladiza por el agua. Él exploró cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego sus dedos encontraron la cremosa necesidad por él, y empujó adentro, observando sus ojos, y su cuerpo respondió con una nueva ola de deseo líquido. Él empujó más profundo, su boca en ella ahora, sus dientes raspando sus pechos, su estómago. Podía sentir el fuerte agarre de sus músculos alrededor de él, aterciopelado y caliente. Besó sus caderas, luego los levantó a ambos fuera del agua. Ella gimió, el sonido volviéndolo loco.

Sabía a miel caliente, picante y adictiva. Él atacó, ardiendo de necesidad, amor y lujuria violenta e insaciable.

Bajo la acometida de su boca, ella se contorsionó, gritando. El agua saltó por encima de los laterales de la bañera. Su cuerpo se tensó, desatado, ola tras ola de sensaciones subiendo vertiginosamente a través de ella. Se aferró a él para sostenerse mientras perdía el control, un paseo terrible y maravilloso que duró para siempre.

Casi nunca salian, el era muy solitario e insistia en ello, en que ella estaba enferma y tenia que suministrarle medicamento, ella ignoraba todas las pociones que invadian su sistema. Pronto vino el parto.

El bebe una hermosa niña castaña, ella la llamo Joanne. Draco habia tenido tantos miedos, y sin embargo ahi estaba alguien a quien nunca podria rechazar, un pedacito puro de ella. habia vivido en esa mentira los momentos mas hermosos y preciados de su vida. No se arrepentía de nada, su amigo Nott era quien lo mantenia al tanto, todas sus pertenencias habian vuelto a sus padres, si ellos supieran...

.

Harry se habia dejado crecer la barba, de nuevo era auror, aunque con una sola mision, algunas arugas estaban bajo sus ojos, su entrecejo era pronunciado, casi siempre molesto y solitario. Vivia en el apartamento manteniendolo como un altar, viajando siempre tras su rastro. Habia pasado largo tiempo en la seccion prohibida de su amado Hohwarts, estudiando magia oscura, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle, el lo sentia, se habia vuelto mas sombrio.

_Nosotros nunca dijimos _

_que Nuestro amor era como la vida verde _

_O como el huracan en el mar _

_Pero si tu todavía puedes recordar, _

_Detente y piensa en mí _

_Piensa en todas las cosas _

_que Nosotros hemos compartido y hemos visto, _

_No pienses sobre las cosas _

_Qué podrían haber sido _

Pero Hermione Granger era fuerte, y entre sueños a veces podia salir del espasmo de las pociones, y en ellos, llamo a Harry. Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando el escucho el susurro. Y una cristalina lagrima recorrio su mejilla, era ella, sabia que no era una alucinación traicionera. -Hermione- respondio el. No la dejaria ir, se aferraria a esta esperanza llena de locura. Concentro todas sus fuerzas en su voz y desaparecio buscandola.

Cuando Harry llego, cuando la encontro, en su misma habitacion, dormida junto a el, junto a Malfoy, sintio, sus entrañas revolverse en ira, coloco sobre si mismo su capa de invisibilidad, siempre estaba preparado, y percibio el olor a bebe, se acerco a la cuna al final de la habitacion y su corazon dio un vuelco estremeciendose. Una niña. Su hija. Se pregunto que habria hecho el para que Hermione no se hubiera suicidado a su lado, seria que, la habia engañado o hechizado, Malfoy no tenia limites, pero ahora...despues de tanto. El, tampoco.

-Sognare- les susurro a ambos y se perdieron mas en sueños profundos, imperturbables, tambien se lo lanzo a la pequeña, la tomo en brazos, y aperecio en casa de Luna, la que ahora compartia con Neville, nadie habia sido capaz de reprocharselos, eran felices juntos y de los pocos magos buenos que aun eran puros y existian. Luna se desperto y salio a su encuentro, Neville tras ella, ambos somnolientos y sin comprender, Harry les dio a la niña.

-Es mi hija, cuidenla por mi,voy a por por su madre.-

Luna asintio y tomo a la bebe sonriendo, Neville aun tenia una mirada de NO PUEDE SER, QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO, pero no protesto. -Neville Draco esta en Italia, deben traerlo de vuelta, contacta al ministerio. Por el momento yo solo me ocupare de mi familia. - Y Harry salio sin mas.

Harry regreso a la Villa apareciendose, esta vez quito la colcha lujosa para tomar a Hermione y verla lo dejo sin aliento, su necesidad lo golpeo, su cuerpo se endurecio, no habia estado con nadie despues de su desaparicion, y ella estaba inocentemente provocadora. La tomo en brazos con dificultad y deleite,algo la sujeto, aun en sueños Draco la tenia bien sujeta de la muñeca. De pronto chillidos horribles resonaron en la villa, alguien lo habia detectado, probablemente un hechizo protector.

Harry deseo cortarle una mano, pero respiro tranquilizandose. Volvio a desaparecer, la llevo directamente a san Mungo.

La caceria comenzo, el ministetio, fue a tras el mago sin piedad, sin limites, la villa fue confiscada y sus sirvientes encarcelados, pero el habia logrado escapar.

.

Las curaciones en Hermione comenzaron antes de que esta regresara a la conciencia, su sistema estaba aplastantemente envenenado, los hechizos contra su mente fueron revocados, todo el tiempo Harry estuvo tomando su mano, ella lo recordó todo. Harry recurrió mucho a la legeremancia para enterarse de lo que ella no quisiera contarle...y le horrorizo lo que encontró.

Lagrimas de ira y frustración llenaron su rostro. Tenia ya la seguridad de que Malfoy moriría por su mano, solo por su mano. Porque no lo permitiría de otra manera.

Un vociferador llego de pronto. Lo habian capturado. Harry se levanto jubiloso, el dia de su venganza habia llegado, a regañadientes dejo a Hermione, con guardia del ministerio.

El estaba con barba crecida, un poco sucio, algunos golpes que seguramente le propinaron sus compañeros aurores, el no pudo evitar sonreir. -Eres un malnacido infeliz-

\- Potter. Hazla feliz-

Harry cerró los ojos y lo empujo dentro de su celda, un crucio seria fantastico, solia soñar con torturarlo pero lo que lo invadio en instinto fue golpearlo, un momento de enfrentamiento a puños donde ambos se asestaban certeros golpes fue permitido por los guardias, pero pronto fueron separados.

-No vales la pena. vere que tengas el beso del dementor, y seas lo mas miserable psoible.- Fue una promesa.

.

Días después Draco fue asesinado en su celda, soborno a un guardia para un Avada Kedabra, el no era para una vida de prision, siempre, hizo las cosas a su manera, y su muerte y castigo no seria la excepción. Harry estaba irritado hasta la exasperacion. ¡Maldita serpiente!

No hubo funeral, pero Hermione le mando hacer una tumba en el mausoleo Malfoy, y cada mes conjuraba flores blancas que le acompañasen.

Harry no dio indicios a Hermione de saber lo ocurrido con Malfoy en detalles, cuido de ella y la niña hasta que fue dada de alta, Los Wesley, Luna y Neville la reconfortaban, intentaba recuperarse, tambien por el. Admiraba mucho a Harry, no podia creer que la hubiera buscado y esperado tanto. ¡Oh Harry! Me sobrepasa tu nobleza, no te merezco, jamas te mereceré.

Luna había conversado con Hermione de la muerte de Ron y sus mutuos tormentos. Pero sabia que su amiga necesitaba el empujoncito final.

-Amor con amor se paga Herms recuerdalo.-

Hermione se sonrojo. Harry Dormia en el apartamento, en la otra habitación y aunque no habían conversado de la niña, el sabia que Malfoy los había casado, y legalmente era suya, ademas le aterraba pensar que fuera cierto, no quería investigar mas, en su corazón, era su hija. Y punto. Cuidaba de la bebe intentando desesperadamente recuperar los años perdidos, y era muy protector con Hermione, pensaba renunciar a su labor de Auror, solo deseaba estar cerca de ella, como tanto tiempo le fue negado.

-Tienes razon Luna, pero debo mirarle de forma distinta, no como mi amigo, sino como lo que es, un hombre, un hombre ahora sexy y oscuro que me ama, y que ha dado todo por mi-

Luna sonrio satisfecha. -Parece que estas sanando...-

.

Por la tarde cuando llegaron al apartamento..

Harry ya estaba en el apartamento esperandolas, llevaba comida china muggle y un peluche de terciopelo rosa, una leona.

-Y JoAnne (La pequeña)?-  
-Luna va a cuidarla, necesitaba hablar contigo...-  
Harry se congelo un poco, temia que lo sacara de sus vidas. Temia tanto.  
-Puedo llamarte James?-  
Harry se estremecio, descolocado. -Claro...-  
Ella se le acerco, y toco su rostro, recorrio con sus delicadas manos su barba sedosa, el cerro los ojos al toque. Disfrutando.

Harry finalmente levantó su cabeza, sus ojos hambrientos, su boca sensual.

Ella acercó su cuerpo hacia el suyo, envolviendolo con su calidez. El sabia que ella estaba abriendose para el como nunca antes, y estaba tan enamorado y necesitado que elevo una plegaria y una maldicion apasionada, ella le beso el rostro y desabotono su tunica de Auror redimido, desabotono su camisa y sus jeans, el quedo despojado y completamente desnudo, con magia no verbal, el la desnudo a ella en un momento, y a ella no le importo. El la pego al enorme cristal de la estancia casi desesperado, hambriento.

El se presionó contra ella, duro y grueso, empujando tan agresivamente, en ella su cuerpo que lentamente se estaba abriendo, dejándolo entrar. La sensación fue exquisita, un ardor lento, un terciopelo caliente tomándola firmemente, tensándola alrededor de él en una fricción casi insoportable. Sus manos inmovilizaron su cintura nuevamente pequeña, sujetándola firmemente mientras él se sepultaba con lentitud muy profundamente en su funda ardiente y húmeda, deseándola por completo, cada pulgada, deseando que se unieran totalmente, cuerpo a cuerpo, mente a mente, alma a alma.

Él comenzó a moverse entonces, un lento empujar de sus caderas, sepultándose profundamente con cada embate. Ella se mordió el labio, Sus manos la urgieron más cerca aún, para que ella arqueara su cuerpo, su cabeza hacia atrás, su garganta vulnerable y expuesta, sus pechos igualmente invitadores. La lengua masculina tomó las puntas rosadas y duras y se movió hacia arriba, trazando las curvas llenas hasta que su boca descansó sobre el pulso de su cuello.

Él sintió anticipadamente la fuerte necesidad de su cuerpo, y sus dientes la rozaron amablemente hasta que ella gimió y atrapó su cabeza con ambas manos. La satisfacción brilló en los ojos verdes. Su lengua acarició su pulso mientras su cuerpo se movía en el de ella. Él empujó sus caderas más y más duro.

Las piernas de ella rodearon su cuerpo, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y él empujó más duro todavía, una y otra vez, deseando llenarla por completo.

Sus uñas se incrustaron en sus hombros, un dolor exquisito. Él la apoyó contra para sostenerse mejor, su salvaje movimiento de caderas implacable y frenético.

Sus dientes la frotaron, la mordieron. Entonces ella gritó por el dolor penetrante, tan dulce y sensual.

Ella lo había vuelto loco, y su naturaleza depredadora lo dominó, tal cual era ya , un varón salvaje posesivo y dominante, afirmando su unión. Su boca se dedicó a el cuerpo de ella, que tomaba el suyo, arrastrándolo dentro, apretándose alrededor de él, tensándose y demandando hasta que tuvo que gritar por la intensidad del placer, su cuerpo envuelto alrededor del de él apretadamente, sus gritos amortiguados contra su hombro.

Su grito, ronco de pasión, se elevó a la altura de los cielos, llevado por el viento. Y mientras él la sujetaba, respirando duro, apoyando a los dos contra la pared, a través de la noche llegó una respuesta. Nunca mas estarian solos, nunca mas se harian o harian mas daño. Porque se tenian el uno al otro, se aceptaban y se amaban.

**FIN**

_Piensa en mí, piensa en mí despertándote _

_Silencioso y reso _

_Imagíname, _

_Evoca esos días, _

_Pero por favor me promete, _

_que alguna vez...pensaras_

_¡En mi!_

_._

.

_La cancion es Think Of Me del Soudtrack de la Mganifica obra El Fantasma de la Opera. No copyright Intended,_

_ Pues no me queda mas a todos que agradecer su lectura a mi historia, lastimosa como es me parece magnifica y la adore, tal vez esta mal que lo mencione pero me encanto. Os adoro muchisimo! Gracias! Gracias de Corazon a Todos!_

_Posiblemente le escriba un Epilogo, os adoro y agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, gusto y preferencia. Espero haberos deleitado a todos como yo lo hice escribiéndola. Un abrazo! Y por favor no me priven de su linda opinion_


End file.
